Love Set In Motion
by fanfictionawf
Summary: Airwolf, Can Cait go home again? What Happens when both Cait and String have a long lost love return. Which one ends up taking the big leap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Chapter One: Love Set In Motion

String stood by the work bench cleaning up after he had finished a repair that Dom had been nagging him do to for the past three days. He was watching the parking lot through the open hanger door not wanting to admit to his self that he was waiting to see who Cait drove up with. Dom said someone had picked her up for lunch but did not offer any details about who it was and String was not about to let on to Dom that he cared.

"String" Dom shouted, "You done with that repair yet?" "Yeah, I'm done." String replied dryly.

"What's eatin you kid. You have been moppin around here for the past two weeks like you lost your best friend"

"Drop it Dom" String cautioned. String knew where Dom was about to take this conversation. It was one they had many times over the past year and a half and it always involved Catlin and their relationship or lack thereof.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you don't want to talk about it. What's new?" Dom replied. "You never do. One day String you're going to wake up at that cabin of yours and find yourself an old man with no one to share your days with except for a mangy old dog."

"Dom" String said as he raised an eyebrow giving him a stern look. At that moment the tension was broken by the sound of a car pulling up to the hanger.

String was wiping his hands on a towel as he watched the driver get out and go around to the passenger side to open the door. He was disappointed to see it was Tom, Cait's old high school sweetheart who had been in town the past two weeks.

String already hated the guy. Cait's sister Erin had told him the story of how they were once in love until Cait caught Tom in bed with one of her girlfriends one week before they were to graduate high school. Cait forgave him but broke off their engagement. They had planned to go to college and then marry once they had two years of school in. Erin had said Tom never got over Cait. Now here he was ten years later trying to make up for lost time. It didn't help that he was also good-looking and worked as a Texas Border Patrol officer which Cait found fascinating. Cait was attracted to dangerous men who have a flair for getting into trouble. After all that is what brought her here in the first place.

Cait gave Tom a kiss on the cheek as he got back in his car to drive away and then turned to find Dom.

"Dom, you here" Cait sang out. "Yeah back in the office" Dom yelled back to her.

"I need to ask you for a favor. I was thinkin that we don't have a lot going on and I thought that this may be a good time for me to take some time off." Cait said as she looked hopeful into Dom's eyes.

It was hard for Dom to resist her. He loved her like his own daughter and her voice was sweet as honey. It was hard to say no to her with those big eyes batting at him.

"So "why" do you need time off?" He said with an emphasis on "why" in as good a Texan accent as he could do.

"Well, next week is my ten-year high school reunion. I wasn't going to go but Tom has kinda convinced me that I should."

"Cait, I've wanted to talk to you about Tom. It seems to me that you two are gettin pretty close. I mean I know this is none of my business but didn't he cheat on you when you were together?"

Cait walked over and gave Dom a kiss and then a hug. "What's that for?" Dom asked surprised that she was not angry for the unsolicited advice. "For carein so much" she smiled back at him cocking her head to one side. "I know Tom hurt me once but I am **not** the same young girl that fell hard for him back in school. We're just friends is all. I promise I will not do anything reckless. Now may I have a few days off?"

"Sure sweetheart. We don't have much going on around here until the week after. But I will need you and String for the movie stunt we signed on for.

Cait hugged him again and turned to leave. "Thanks" she yelled back at him as she walked out of the hanger and to her car. "I'll go pick up the parts you ordered now, be back in a few hours."

String walked into the office and poured himself a cup of coffee. "What was that all about?"

"Aw, she wanted to take a few days off to go to her class reunion."

String looked puzzled, "I thought she didn't want to go to her reunion. Or at least the last time I talked with her that's what she told me."

"Well, maybe she didn't want to go alone. Did you ever think of that?"

"So I take it that Tom is the reason she's going?" String asked as he went through the motions of mindlessly looking through the paper work that was piled up on Cait's desk. "I mean Cait has a lot on her desk. Is this a good time for her to take off?"

"Why don't you just say what you're really thinking?" Dom replied.

"That is what I'm thinking, what else would it be?" He said as he gave a look that said be careful how you answer that.

"You know as well as I do String that Cait will have all this work and more done before she leaves. She works twice as hard as the both of us and you know it. So don't go using that as an excuse for her not to go. If it bothers you so much that she is spending time with this guy then say so."

String sat the cup of coffee down as if he suddenly realized that he did not want it in the first place and walked out of the office slamming the door to the hanger as he left.

"I swear that boy" Dom said as he raised his fist to Heaven. "Why can't he just say what he is feeling like everyone else?"

"Because he is defiantly not like everyone else," came a reply from the direction of the locker room.

"Saint John, when did you get here?"

"Oh about the time you and String started your conversation in the office."

"Well" Dom said with a little anger in his voice. "Thanks for the backup. I could have used a little help talking some sense into your brother."

"Dom you and I both know that he has always walled everyone off. Even before mom and dad died you know he was never one to show his emotions easily."

"I know Sinj, I just thought that when you came home things would change."

"You know I have worked hard these past five months trying to repair the damage I did to mine and String's relationship. Hell I'm still trying to figure out why I decided to stay undercover all these years. If I would have known it would have affected String this bad I may have made different decisions.

"Well, we can't change the past so we need to move on. Unfortunately your brother has a hard time doing that."

"So, where did he take off to?"

"Who knows" Dom replied. "Probably back to his hide away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: So It Begins

Cait was finishing up some invoices that needed to go out before she left for her flight when String walked up to her seated at her desk.

"You ready for me to drive you to the terminal Cait"

"Oh give me about five minutes more and I will have this done." She replied without looking up tapping away on her laptop. Hitting the send button she stood up. "All done and ready to go she smiled."

String spoke up, "You know, I will fly you to Texas if you would let me."

"String" she said with a grin. "What's the worst that can happen? I'll get high jacked or something?"

"That's not even funny" he replied with a half grin. Even though they often joked about it String had a hard time forgetting about the time her plane was high jacked. He had reoccurring nightmares about it. It was then he realized he had allowed her to become an important part of his life. Loving her came much later. That had happened when she came with Dom to rescue him from Horn. He had risked his life many times for people that he barely knew, but not many people would do the same for him. He could always trust Dom and St. John before he went missing with his life, but now he had one more person to add to the short list.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was struggling to get her one piece of luggage out of the backseat of Strings car. String walked around to her side and reached in taking over the task. Cait had pretty much gotten use to Strings chivalry. Even though she protested when he would take charge she loved the fact that he was protective of her. Always opening the door for her or stepping in when there was a particular wing nut that she was not able to loosen. As much as she loved her independence she also loved that he was her knight in shining armor. The problem was it was getting harder and harder to be that close to him and not feel something in the pit of her stomach that she was sure was love.

"We had better move it if you're going to make your flight." String said as he broke her from her thoughts.

"I'm coming" she said softly.

"You're not having second thoughts about going are you?"

"No, I really am looking forward to seeing all my friends. Most of them I see when I go home but a few I haven't seen since we graduated."

String toyed with the idea of asking if she planned on spending the time with Tom or not but as much as he wanted to know the answer he decided that would be risking Cait detecting a bit of jealousy on his part. He had been getting sloppy lately letting his guard down when it came to his feelings for her. He was almost relieved that she was leaving. He needed a break from her so he could regroup and think things through and rein in his emotions.

They both walked silently through the terminal until they came to her gate. Normally he would have waited with her until they called for boarding but for some reason the moment felt awkward. He was sure it was not on her part. How could she know what he was thinking?

"Have a good time at you're reunion. See you when you get back" String said as he reached in and hugged her.

"Thanks I will. Take care while I'm gone and don't let Dom give the store away."

"Will do" String shot back over his shoulder as he walked away.

She watched as String walked away until she could no longer see him. If String thought she did not catch how awkward their parting was he couldn't have been more wrong. Cait sat waiting for her flight to be called. She had about ten minutes to wait. Cait's thoughts took her back to the day they found out St. John was alive. She remembered the mix of emotions that came over Strings face as it registered to him that St. John was alive and then the realization that he had been alive but did not bother to contact him. She thought once he found St. John that String would be more open to love. That was not the case. It seemed just the opposite. He now trusted even less. If someone he loved more than life it's self could betray him then he would never let himself get that close to anyone again. The day after St. John came home String began putting distance between her and him. They were still close in a lot of ways but String had clearly set boundaries up between them without saying a word. Before she could get another thought in she heard her call to board her flight," Oh well she thought, I'll have time on the flight to sort through my feelings for Stringfellow Hawke."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Love Returns

String walked into the hanger as Dom looked up from underneath the Jet Ranger he was working on. "You got a visitor waiting on you in the office."

"I'm going home Dom and I don't feel like entertaining any visitors." He gruffly replied.

"Oh I think you will defiantly want to see this one."

String took off his sunglasses as he squinted into the office hoping to see who it was before they had a chance to see him. Standing leaning against Cait's desk with her arms crossed was a slim Blonde. His heart skipped a beat. "Roan Carver" he whispered to himself.

As String opened the office door Roan looked up with a brilliant smile as String returned one of his own.

"Well, I wasn't so sure how you would receive me Hawke since the last time we parted. I take it by your smile I'm a welcome surprise?"

"Why would you doubt that, after all I was the one that wanted you to stay the first time? Besides you may be just what the doctor ordered."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String woke up looking at the woman that was lying beside him in his bed. He got up quietly hoping not to wake her. It wasn't that he was concerned that she was still sleepy; it was more about him not having to face her right now.

String took a shower and dressed and headed down to start some coffee. "What the hell was I thinking?" He thought to himself. Roan was someone he was very interested in since she raced planes and had a dare devil streak in her. If he would have had his way she would now be working at Santini Air. It occurred to him that he did not put much thought back then when he had asked her to come and work with him and the same as yesterday when he asked her to come back to the cabin after dinner. He liked her but in what way? He was not sure. Again it was another woman that he came to her rescue and ended up in bed with. The sex was good but he was almost glad that she had declined his offer to stay six months ago. After all it had only been a few short months before that he was with Inge Janek, the beautiful Czech scientist that he had fallen for when they had survived being hunted down after her father was killed. She also declined his offer to stay and decided to go back to her country. Was he in love with either one of them?

.

"I need to clear my head" he thought. Grabbing his coffee he headed for the door. A good walk he thought will do me some good and put some distance between what I started last night for at least an hour or two anyway.

The cool morning air had started to clear his head as he walked the familiar path. He was now questioning if he even knew what love was. It's not like he had any long term relationships to measure it by. He began to think back on all the women that he had been with. Did he love any of them? Gabrielle, he was sure he loved her or did he? Did he love her or just need her. He only spent one week with her and besides sex he could not think of anything they really knew about each other. Had he confused companionship with love? Her death was tragic. The image of her dying was still vivid in his mind. Maybe if he would have had closure he could get past it. He thought killing Moffet would have relieved some of the demons but it had no effect. String wondered, had he been holding on to something that never existed? He knew that love took work to make a lasting relationship. So then what was it he was getting out of his flings? String started to feel uncomfortable where his conclusions about himself were heading. His first thought was to stop thinking about it. "Great" he said out loud, 'now I'm even telling myself I don't want to talk."

Thinking that he had been gone long enough he decided to go back and face Roan. He was sure she would want to know why he had been gone for so long. Taking a short cut he came across the red raspberry bushes that his grandfather had planted. He smiled as he thought about the weekend Cait had discovered them and decided to make jam. She also made a loaf of homemade bread to go with it. The whole cabin smelled like a home that day. String came to a stop; he stood as a realization came over him. The one relationship he had that did not involve sex was the most solid one. He had memories with Cait, good memories. He also was learning how to enjoy life again with her around. And most of all he trusted her with his heart. So what was stopping him from taking this from a friendship to more, much more? Before he knew it the cabin appeared in front of him. "Why do I feel like I just came to a fork in the road?" He thought. Taking another step he was at the cabin door.

"Where the hell have you been Hawke?" Roan asked as she stood in front of him in nothing but his unbuttoned shirt. String didn't answer as he proceeded to grab her arm pulling her back up stairs to his bed.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was having a wonderful time catching up with old friends. She was able to spend time with her family as well. She had not realized how much she missed being home.

"Good morning" her Dad said as he reached down and kissed her on top of her head. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, you know, like a baby, there is something about being back home in your old room that makes you feel safe and you don't have a care in the world."

"Cait, why don't you come home? I could use you around here to help manage the ranch. Pays good and the rent is free." Her Dad said with a grin as he ruffled her hair.

"Dad we have been over this before."

"I know pumpkin; I just thought I would try one more time for good measure. So what is going on with you and Mr. stepped out on you and broke your heart?"

"Daddy, that was ten years ago. If I can let it go then why can't you?"

"Come back to me in twenty years when you have a grown daughter and some creep breaks her heart. Maybe then you won't be so forgiving."

"Dad I told you we are just friends." Cait gave her dad the most serious look she could hoping to convince him.

"You say that now but you have been spending a lot of time with Tom and I know how he feels about you."

Cait started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Her dad asked looking confused.

"You called him Tom" Cait replied. "Well that's his name isn't it?" He answered.

"Yes and that is the first time you used it instead of slim ball, no good son of a biscuit and all your other choice names.

"Catlin" he said taking her by the hand. "I just want what's best for you. And I'm sorry but I have to be honest when I say Tom is not what's best. Just promise me that you will think long a hard before you start falling for him again. OK?"

"Yes Dad, now can we go and get some riding in before the day is gone?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"It never fails" Dom yelled as he tried to reach his cell phone as it rang at the same time trying to hold a bolt in place to the fuselage he was working on. Deciding that he needed to make a choice he let go of the bolt and grabbed his phone.

"Yeah, this better be important." He barked into the phone.

"Um, Dom is this a bad time?" came the familiar voice on the other end.

"Cait" Dom said suddenly cheering up. No time is a bad time for you sweetheart. How's Texas treatin ya?'

"I can't complain" she said. Dom thought that was the understatement of the year. If there was one thing about Cait it was that she never complained. Dom loved that about her.

"I'm going to stay a few more days if that's ok with you?"

"Sure Kid, just remember we need to be at the studio for the trial run of that stunt. It's going to be somewhat dangerous and I want you to have enough trial runs before the shoot."

"I promise I will be back the day before we have to be there Dom, I would never let you down like that. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know I can depend on you. Tell your mama and papa I said hi , will ya?"

"I will and thanks again."

Dom hung up his phone and had an uneasy feeling. Was Cait pulling away from them? "Naw" he thought, she would never leave the life she had here. She loved adventure and she was not going to get the kind of excitement on her family's ranch that she did with Airwolf missions and movie stunts. And speaking of stunts Dom thought, he was worried about Cait doing this one. He was all too aware that another pilot was killed last year performing the same kind of high speed chase at ground level altitude in a Turboprop Plane. He hesitated bringing his concerns up to her fearing she would think he did not have confidence in her abilities as a pilot. He would rather String was performing the stunt but there were close ups and the part called for a women. He decided to wait until they did the first run through to make his final decision as to if he would let her do the stunt or not.

Hearing String land outside Dom went out to greet him. He was surprised to see Roan get out with him and walk up with her arm around Strings waist. Dom didn't know why but he was not fond of Roan. She was a great pilot and had a lot of spunk but he just could not quite figure out what it was that he didn't like about her. It could be he thought that she was all wrong for his boy.

"It's about time you showed up. I could use the help. You know I'm not running a charity." Dom shouted at String..

"I figured that Cait will be back tomorrow and we will have a couple of days to get caught up before the stunt."

"Well Mr.I think I got it all figured out. You figured wrong. Cait's not coming back tomorrow. She won't be back until the day before the stunt."

String appeared annoyed. Roan thought it was because he was being put out by this Cait person not showing up to work.

"Why the hell is she taking more time off?" String said angrier then he meant to.

"Because she has been spending time with her family. And besides I checked my calendar last night and discovered that in the past year she has only taken seven days off. Eve's only part time and he even gets two weeks." I think we can indulge her in this String."

Roan cleared her throat to let them both know she would like to jump into the conversation. Both men turned to look at her. "May I ask who this Cait person is?"

Before Dom could answer String offered an explanation. "You have never met her; she works here with Dom and me."

"I gathered that much Hawke. Was she working here when you and I met?"

"Yeah she was working here when we met." He replied showing that he did not want to go into details about Cait. Roan instantly picked up on it.

"Well is she like an office secretary or something like that?" Roan said waving her hand around the office.

String saw the anger on Dom's face and thought he had better defuse the situation. It was too late Dom now knew why he disliked her.

"She's a pilot here." String said offering no more of a description then that,

"And a damn good one to if I say so myself, if no one else is going to say it." Dom said addressing the comment to String. Dom could have been imagining things but he got the impression String was purposely avoiding the subject of Cait in front of Roan.

Before Roan had a chance to ask more about Cait the office phone rang. String jumped at the chance to answer it.

"Santini Air. Yeah, Ok, No that won't be possible. Because she isn't here, she's in Texas. No, the soonest we could have her here is tomorrow morning. Sure, I'll call you back."

"What in blazes was that all about?" Dom asked concerned.

"That was the studio, they said they wrapped up shooting the other scenes quicker than they expected and want us there today for the stunt. They are hoping we can do the run troughs and the take today. He said they can pay a twenty percent bonus on the job if we can."

"Mama Mia" Dom exclaimed putting his hands on top of his head. What are we gonna do now?"

After a moment of silence Roan spoke up. "Why can't String do the stunt? I can't believe that Cait is a better pilot then he is."

String answered, "The part is cast for a woman. There are scenes with Cait running to the plane and close ups in the cockpit."

"What kind of stunt is it?" Roan asked with a gleam in her eyes,

Dom and String looked at each other both coming up with the same solution.

"The kind of stunt that you are capable of doing." String said giving her a wink.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"That's a wrap" the director said as Roan landed the plane and String headed out to meet her. He was relieved it was over. It was a dangerous stunt and even though Roan had a few problems in the beginning she worked through them and completed it on time.

The sun was starting to go down and Dom's nerves were getting the best of him. Roan turned out to be more of a prima donna then Dom would have thought. She was taking long breaks and was in no hurry getting back in the plane in between takes. She also seemed to bask in the attention, Cait on the other hand shied away from it. The director walked up to him before they left letting him know that they much preferred working with Cait. She was more humble and had a better work ethic the director thought. Now Dom was second guessing his decision replacing Cait. If he wanted he could have told the director that they would wait until Cait returned. After all Dom did have a contact naming specific days to do the shoot. Any changes and the studio had to give them 48 hours notice. Dom was starting to feel like he was a party to stabbing Cait in the back. String on the other hand seemed to be oblivious to it. He was too busy making over Roan to even miss Cait's presence.

When they returned to the hanger Dom was disappointed to see Roan climb into the jet ranger and head for the cabin with String.

"What's he thinking" Dom said out loud.. When he walked into the office he found St. John sitting at the desk with a cup of coffee. "When did you get back?" Dom asked.

"Oh about an hour ago"

"How was D.C?" Dom asked.

"Well it appears it was not as interesting as what has been going on around here. Is there something I don't know? "

"Yeah her" Dom said as he pointed to the chopper that was taking off.

St. John said dryly. "Did Cait get replaced and no one bothered to tell me?"

"No, she will be back in a few days. She's still in Texas with her folks."

"Well I hope she gets back soon before she finds that woman in the engineer seat of the lady." St. John said as he got up to leave.

Dom started to answer but stopped mid sentence. "Naw, he wouldn't, would he?"

:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Older

Cait sat in the restaurant across from Tom. They had seen each other almost every night she had been home. She had to admit it was nice talking and remembering the good times they had together. She was aware that Tom was falling in love with her again. She had mixed feelings. Part of her was that eighteen year old that was still in love or was it just nostalgia, she was not sure anymore.

"Cait has anyone told you lately that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Yeah you" she giggled, "About five times a day."

"I can't help it. It is what first attracted me to you in the first place." He said as he took her hand across the table. " Cait I think I…." Caitlin pulled her hand away effectively stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Tom, I don't want you to say anything that we are both not ready for. I know you still have feelings for me but I don't know what I feel." She said with compassion in her smile.

"Is there someone else?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Not really" She replied trying to convince herself." I just think that we both got caught up in the moment and all the old feelings started flooding back. You hurt me Tom and I know you are sorry it happened. We were both at a different place in our lives. You were ready for sex and I wasn't. I just think I am a different person now and I think we should leave it at that for now."

Tom got up to pay their bill without saying a word. Cait followed behind. As they walked to the car Cait put her hand on his arm stopping him. "Tom, please don't be hurt. I never meant to hurt you."

"Cait, it's not you. I blame myself and always have. I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me and now I see it can never be changed."

"Never is a long time. Who knows, I'll make a deal with you. If either one of us is not married by the time we're thirty we will marry each other."

Tom laughed out loud, "Isn't there a movie like that." Shaking her hand he said "It's a deal."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String stopped playing his cello long enough to discern that it was a Santini chopper approaching. He wondered how long it would take for Dom to talk to him about Roan. He already could hear the lecture in his head. He was surprised when the door opened to see St. John instead.

"Sinj, what brings you here?"

"Nothing really" he replied slowly looking around the cabin as if to stall.

"Just say what you came to say and stop beating around the bush" String said with a hint of annoyance in is voice.

"Oh I just thought I would stop and see you since you haven't been around lately."

"You should know about that since you are the expert on not being around."

"OK String, I guess I deserve that."

"You guess or you know. Which is it?"

"I deserve that and everything else that you can throw at me. Hell why don't you just take a shot at me if that will make you feel better."

St. John stood in front of String with his arms out fully exposed. What happened next shocked String more than it did St. John. String landed a right hook into St. John's jaw that sent him flying backwards. The force of the blow was enough that St. John was now aware of the amount of hurt and anger that Sting was holding inside. He was more hurt for String then himself.

String turned for a bottle of whiskey on the bar and headed upstairs with it. Leaving St. John sprawled on the floor. Not being one to give up St. John slowly got to his feet.

"So because of me you're going to ruin your life?"

"You know where the door is Sinj, I suggest you use it."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere until we talk." St. John was now starting to get a little hot under the collar. He was starting to feel bad that Dom was the one that has had to deal with this all these years. And Cait, why on earth had she stuck around this long waiting on him to come around.

"She loves you, you know that don't you."

"Don't know and don't care." Was Strings cold reply.

"You win String, I'm leaving. But one thing I will say, you are going to go too far with this Roan thing and you may just get your way, Cait gone for good. In a way I hope she does leave. At least she will be free to find someone who will love her."

String stood at the top of the steps and did not make a move until he heard the door slam behind St. John as he left. The rest of the night was spent finding his way to the bottom of the bottle and passed out until he woke the next afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Sucker Punched

String looked at the clock. It was Friday morning and Cait was due back today. He wanted to pull the covers over his head and avoid facing Cait when she learned that Roan had done the stunt in her place. He would like to hide away but he owed it to Dom to face the music with him. And to be honest he was dreading hurting Cait. She was the kindest person he knew and now he was going to reach in and tear her heart out. As much as he hated it he was unable to stop himself from hurting her. Sinj had confirmed what he already knew. Cait loved him and his plan to make her leave would work. Now if he could just keep his heart sealed off long enough to finish the task he started.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

As String walked into the hanger he saw that Cait was already there. She looked intent as Dom was waving his arms around seeming to be explaining something to her. At the same time Roan walked in behind him as String stood in front of Dom and Cait. Both stopped talking as Cait looked in disbelief as Roan locked on to String greeting him with a kiss.

"Is this the pilot that I did the stunt for the other day?" Roan said with a smirk.

Cait's look of disbelief turned to confusion and then to pure hurt. She grabbed her purse and looked for the fastest way out of the hanger, holding back the big tears that were threatening to escape from her eyes she bolted for the door.

"Cait, wait" Dom yelled to her but she did not stop.

String tried to loosen the hold Roan had on him but before he could Cait was in her car speeding off.

"Nice going" Dom said to Roan.

"What" she said. "Did I say anything that wasn't true?"

"No you said the truth alright. The problem is I was just about to tell Cait myself but never got the chance because you opened your big mouth before I could."

Roan was now getting angry, not so much as to what Dom had said to her but more along the lines that String was not defending her.

Before Roan could respond to Dom String spoke up." I'd better go after her."

"Are you kidding me?" Roan glared at him. "She needs to get a thicker skin. This is a business and you both made a business decision. If she can't be any more professional then that…."

Dom's blood was about at the boiling point and String knew he needed to get Roan out of there.

"Roan, you need to leave now." He said in a stern voice that she was not use to.

String turned and reached for the keys to the jeep. "Dom, I'm going to go and try to find her. I caused some of this so I can help clean up the damage."

"Your damn right you helped cause this and you better pray that we can fix it. Because if Cait leaves over this I will never forgive either one of us. I don't think I have ever seen her so hurt."

Roan followed String out to the jeep. Thinking that she should change her tactics she had a softer approach. "String, I feel so bad about this. I really am sorry. Do you think I should come with you?"

"Nope" he replied "But I appreciate the offer." Roan watched as he drove away. Maybe she under estimated his relationship with her after all.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was crying so hard that she had to pull over and clear the tears away so she could see. "What just happened back there?" She said out loud. "Was I just replaced and didn't know it? And who was the blonde with her hands all over String?" She had only been away five days. Even for String that was moving fast as far as women were concerned.

Many times she had heard her dad use the expression that he was sucker punched in business dealings but now she knew exactly what the expression really meant. Dom and String had just punched her and she didn't even see it coming.

Cait jumped when her cell phone began to ring. She looked down to see it was String. She knew he would be disparate to talk to her and explain things but she did not want to talk right now. She had to get rid of her phone she thought. She knew String would use GPS tracking to locate her. Starting the car up she drove to her home. Leaving the phone in her mail box she headed out to put distance between her and String.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Damn it" String swore out loud as he sat in front of her home. As soon as he dialed her number he could hear her phone ringing from the mail box. He should have known she was too smart to take the phone with her.

He kept playing over in his mind the events that lead up to this moment and the hurt look that was on her face. He thought about what Dom had said "If she leaves over this." He really had missed her while she was gone. The time spent with Roan was starting to grate on his nerves. Cait knew how to back off giving him the space that he sometime needed. Roan seemed oblivious to the fact that she was starting to annoy him. Could she not read him or could but did not care.

Sitting there thinking about where she may have gone String was second guessing his decision to push Cait away. It was going better then he thought and now he regretted it. What if she did leave and never came back. Could he live with that?

Starting the car up he said "I have to find her."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

St. John got up to answer the door. "Who could that be" he thought. Since returning home he had not made too many new friends and was sure String would not be coming by any time soon. He opened the door to find a very broken Cait standing there. He could tell that she had been crying for some time. Reaching out to her she instantly fell into his arms and started the process of crying all over again. "I take it you found out about Roan?" was all he said.

St. John retrieved an old worn flannel shirt from his closet that he was sure would cover Cait properly and laid it on the bed. He had convinced her to take a long hot shower while he fixed them something to eat. If he had String in front of him right now String would be the one picking himself off the floor with a busted jaw.

Cait came out of St. Johns room dressed in his shirt and a pair of his socks that were three sizes too big and sat at the small table in the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry "he said.

"Not really" was her reply that was said so softly that he could barely hear her.

St. John walked over and knelt down in front of her; taking her chin and lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Wow" he thought, "she really does have beautiful eyes." She looked so vulnerable at that moment. If he was not careful he would be tempted to just take her in his arms and kiss the hurt away.

"Please eat something for me Cait. I'm not asking you to wolf down a whole plate of food, maybe just a few bites?"

Cait shock her head yes and picked up her fork. "Looks good" she said. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Oh,here and there. Working undercover all these years you learn to rely on yourself. It's not like I was in any domestic situations and had a wife taking care of me." He said as he winked at her.

Cait thought how St. John and String had some of the same mannerisms but could not be more different in personalities.

"So" she said taking a bite and looking down at her plate, "didn't they teach you to duck when you were at operative school?"

St. John laid his fork down and touched his chin laughing. "Oh yeah, I forgot about this"

"I take it you tried to talk to String" she replied. "I hope it wasn't over me?"

"How did you know that?"

"Oh I have known Dom and String to get into a few scraps over me although they don't know I know about it." "Dom will bring me up and suggest that I would be good for String, and String will clam up and go stomping up to the cabin where he will stay for days ignoring us all."

"What keeps you here ?" St. John could not stop himself from asking.

"I don't know anymore, I use to know but now I'm not so sure. When I first met String I loved the excitement that surrounded him. I wanted my hands on the lady as badly as String did. Then after time I just…." Cait stopped short of completing her sentence.

"Fell in love." St. John finished.

"Sure" she grinned at him, "with a big black helicopter."

The rest of the night they sat and talked. Mostly about why St. John had disappeared for so long and how he was afraid that String would never forgive him.

"Cait, you do know he loves you right?'

"Sure Sinj, that's why he has Roan up at his cabin instead of me,."

"OK, I will admit that does not fit in with what I am saying. But I do know one thing, I have never known String to let someone get as close to him as he has you. You get him and he knows that."

"I have no doubt that String loves me. If I was ever in danger there is no one else, present company excepted, that I would rather have my back then Dom and String. But as far as seeing me as a woman, that's never going to happen. All I ever will be is a friend and now I don't think that is even possible anymore.

"What are you planning on doing?" He asked

"I am going to get a good night's sleep, do some much needed work around the house this weekend and return to work on Monday."

"I'm sorry, you must be exhausted. Why don't you take the bed? I am use to sleeping on a couch. I fall asleep out here a lot."

"I don't want to take your bed, I can sleep out here."

"The subjects closed" he said forcibly, that would not be very gentlemanly of me."

Cait laughed to herself. Their mom and dad had to do something right or maybe it was Dom's influence in their lives but whoever it was they had raised the brothers well.

St. John had just dozed off when there was a knock on the door, seeing how late it was he pulled his gun from the holster of his jacket and went to the door. Cracking the door open he saw it was String.

"Are you going to shoot or let me in?" he asked

St. John opened the door and stood close by not moving giving the impression that String was not welcome to come all the way in. String stepped around him walking into the living room.

"What do you want at this hour? Can't it wait until the morning?"

Looking around String noticed the blanket and pillow on the couch. He also spied the two plates still on the table from dinner.

"Company ?" String asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Leave her be String. I just got her calmed down and to sleep."

Turning to leave String said "I just wanted to make sure she was OK?"

"Define "OK" and I will answer that for her." "I hope you know how badly you hurt her. She deserves much better than this."

"You won't get any arguments from me there." String said as he walked out the door.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

As String drove back to the hanger he could not help feel a little left out. Before St. John Cait always came to him when she was down or hurt. He could always make her feel safe or laugh when she needed it. But this time was different, what did he expect, he was the one doing the hurting. For some strange reason he wanted to know what Cait was sleeping in. It was bothering him that it was probably one of St. Johns shirts. He imagined how she looked in it. He hated himself for allowing his thoughts to go there. He prided himself on the self control he had over his emotions yet here he was an emotional wreck on the inside. He no longer knew which way was up. How could a hundred and eighteen pound cute little redhead do this to him? He had faced many enemies in the war in Iraq and in Airwolf most times without fear, but pit him against Cait and he was no match. Turning his thoughts to Airwolf he turned around and headed for the lair. That's what he needed to put his mind right. Just him , the lady and the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Show Down At The OK Corral

Monday morning Cait as always was the first one in. She had already started the weekly planner with the schedule for flight lessons, charters and repairs. The books were a mess and so was the schedule. She had expected it. Any time she was away even if it was for an afternoon things were a mess. String was bad but Dom was the worst.

She was dreading the awkward moment that they would all come together face to face since she had run out of the hanger. String never tried to call her again since he knew she was safe, although St. John never let her know that String had shown up at his place looking for her. He thought it was best not to. Dom had tried calling her several times a day but she did not answer. She wanted the distance to think things through. If they both wanted to still talk today she would hear what they had to say. She owed them that much at least.

Dom was the first to arrive; he had waited as long as he could hoping that String would be there when he arrived not wanting to face her alone.

"Morning sweetheart is it safe to come in or are you still angry with me?" Dom said sheepishly.

"Dom, I'm not angry, I was hurt." She said softly

"Want to talk about it now?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Fine, why don't you talk and I'll listen."

Just as Dom started to explain how things had happened String came in. "Thank God" Dom thought looking to the ceiling. Facing Cait alone was not something he was looking forward to.

"Cait" was all String said as he poured a cup of coffee. Cait was not a coffee drinker and for the first time String realized that for the past year and a half she had been making coffee that she never drank. It never occurred to him before to thank her on occasion for the little things she did around there for them.

"String I was just about to explain to Cait about Roan doing that stunt instead of waiting on her."

"OK" String said as he lifted the cup up to his lips holding it there longer than necessary to take a sip.

Dom could tell that he was on his own now. No way was String going to jump in.

"Cait it's like this. We got a call from the studio saying they wanted us to do the stunt that day seein that they wrapped up shooting earlier than expected. String explained that you were in Texas and could not get here until the next day. Then Roan shows up out of nowhere, you know who she is right Cait? Remember String and I told you about meetin her at the Air Show about six months ago."

"Yes I remember, she's the pilot that String wanted to come and work here."

"Mama Mia" Dom thought to himself, "she's way too clever to try and sugar coat this."

"Yeah, Cait that's the one. Well anyway she asked String and me what kind of stunt we needed done and we told her and…."

"And it was something that Roan would be better at then me correct?" Cait said politely. "Go on."

"Well yes, No, I mean. Cait you got it all wrong." Dom said tripping over his words. How could such a sweet kid say so much with so few words was beyond him.

"I'm listening Dom, I'm sorry, I don't mean to put words in your mouth. Tell me what I got wrong." Cait said keeping completely calm.

String continued to hide behind his coffee cup feeling sorry that he left Dom hanging out there with no back up.

"Well, what could we do, they were asking for us to do the shoot that day and here was a pilot and well it just kinda happened is all."

"Ok "Cait said as she turned back to the work on her desk.

"OK, is that all you're gonna say?" Dom said bewildered at her actions or lack of.

"What else can I say, I was willing to listen as long as it was the truth. If you can't give me that then I guess were done here. And seeing as we have a lot of work we need to stop wasting time."

"Ouch" String thought. She is on to Dom and his half truth. If Dom thought he was going to get out of this without a full explanation he was wrong.

"What are you talking about?" Dom said

"Dom, I am the one that sets up the contracts so it stands to reason that I know all the clauses in them. I happen to know that the studio was bound contractually to us to give a 48 hour notice if the dates and times were changed. Did that not occur to either one of you?' she said looking at String since he was the one that took the call

"Yeah it did "String answered as he set his coffee down and leaned against the other desk in the office.

"So why did you just not tell them that they could wait until I came back?"

Dom rubbed his hands over his face. She was not going to give up. " OK Cait you win, there is a little more to it than that. They offered us a twenty percent bonus if we did the shoot that day."

Cait waited as she carefully formed her words before she spoke. "Why don't you just be honest with me?"

"I don't know what you mean." Dom replied looking confused.

"Yes you do and I would have more respect for you if you did. You decided that the stunt was too hard for me to do."

Dom froze. He had no idea that she suspected that he doubted her ability to do the stunt. Now he was wishing he could do it all over again as it was becoming clear to him how this must have really hurt her the way they handled it.

"Cait , I'm sorry kid, I really am. I'm such an ass to think that you would fall for my cockamamie story. Yeah the truth be told I did feel safer letting Roan do the stunt. And not because I was afraid we would blotch the job, I was afraid for you gettin hurt."

Dom held his breath as he waited for Cait to respond. Cait got up from her chair and walked over giving Dom a hug. "Thanks for the truth, I appreciate that. I have a charter that will be here in a half hour and I need to go over the preflight check."

With that Cait walked toward the Lear jet outside the hanger to prepare for her flight.

"Thanks for the help String?" Dom said with a glare.

"You were doing just fine all by yourself" String said as he tried to keep from laughing. "You know I think Cait missed her calling in life, she should have been a prosecutor the way she had you stumbling all over yourself. That in its self was worth coming in for."

Dom raised his hand as if he were going to backhand String. "I oughta smack you a good one"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Truth Shall Set You Free

It had been a few days since Cait had been back. Roan was becoming a regular at the hanger. Mostly she would stop by about the time that String would head home. Cait had a hunch that her timing was planned. Some nights String would ask her to go home with him others he would just ask her to dinner. Cait didn't know what to think of this relationship. Something did not seem right to her. She had heard Dom talk about Roan when they first met her at the air show. She was aware that String had been attracted to her and had even asked her to come and work for Dom. But somehow she felt this was not about love. Maybe Dom was right, Strings relationships were nothing more than a distraction.

"Morning Cait" Dom said as he walked into the office."What's our day lookin like today?"

"Hey Dom, I have three students coming in for flight lessons, String and St John are doing the stunt for the studio and you were going to finish the repairs on the jet ranger.

String and St. John walked into the office together. "What no coffee Cait?" String said as he lifted the empty pot.

Cait looked up from her desk but did not answer nor did she get up to make the coffee like she normally would have done. String put the pot down deciding he did not want coffee bad enough to make it himself. He and Cait had hardly spoken to each other since she returned. It bothered String that she was barley speaking to him. He did not know why since he had been purposely pushing her away. Now that she was keeping it professional he found it irritating. He wondered if this is how they all felt when he gave them the silent treatment. If it was then he was sorry because it was infuriating to be dismissed this way.

Just then a familiar white limo pulled up. Dom rolled his eyes, "What could he want this early in the morning?"

"Good morning all. I'm glad I caught you all here. Michael said as he looked around making sure no one else was in the hanger. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course you do Michael, why else would you be here?" Dom replied.

"Dom, it's not a mission. Actually I think you might like what I am going to request of you. The firm is having a sort of formal gathering next Friday night. And Hawke, before you say no and walk off please hear what I have to say."

"Yeah, I'm listening but make it fast. We have work to do." Hawke said.

"I was going to ask you all to attend. There are going to be a lot of influential people there. Many of which make decisions about budgets and what projects get funded, including Airwolf. The committee tends to over look the Airwolf project because it is not visible to them."

"So you think if all of us come to this Firm party it will influence their decisions?" Hawke asked not really looking for an answer.

"Hawke, the committee didn't have to let you keep Airwolf once St. John was found. That was the deal you had with the firm." Michael answered pointing a finger in Hawkes chest.

String looked down at Michael's finger on his chest. Michael realizing how close he was coming to getting punched took a step back.

"St. John wasn't found by the committee Michael he came back on his own, without any help from the committee. And I did try and return the Lady which they declined. So don't go acting like they left her with me out of the goodness of their hearts. They did it because they needed me, hell they need all of us." String said waving his hand around everyone in the office.

"Ok Hawke, I'll give you that much. But answer me this. Where do you think the fuel comes from to fly her and the parts and money for repairs. I suppose you think I have an endless supply of free fuel lying around somewhere?"

Cait seeing Michael was not going to get anywhere with String stepped in. "String, he has a point. I know you hate playing the political games but sometimes we have to do things we don't like so we can do the things we think are right. Michael is not the enemy here. He is only asking for one night."

String hearing what Cait had to say softened his stance. "OK, we'll be there."

"Thank you Hawke, this means a lot to me. I want to show the committee that I have a vital group of people working for me. Since we have added St. John as an operative I feel it's time he was introduced around. Also, this is a formal affair so Dom I hope you have appropriate attire?"

"Why you" Dom said with a glare. "I can dress with the best of them."

Michael turned to walk away but stopped turning to String. "One more thing Hawke, I know you have been seeing Roan Carver. Since she already knows about the Lady there's no reason she can't come as your date if you like."

Before String could answer he saw Roan walking up behind Michael.

"Date for what?" Roan asked.

"Hawke will fill you in." Michael said as he walked away. "See you all Friday night."

Cait not being comfortable with Roan in the same room got up to leave. "Dom I need to do my preflight check."

"I'll help you out sweetheart." Dom said as he left with her.

St. John not wanting to be the only one left standing there got up to leave as well. "String I'll meet you in the car. We need to be at the shoot in an hour."

"Your brother doesn't like me does he?" Roan asked when St. John was gone.

"I wouldn't know about that. I don't discuss my personal life with my brother."

"So what's this about a date you are supposed to ask me about?"

"It's a formal dinner at the Firm. I think it will be a bit boring for you." String answered hoping she would agree.

"Formal, it sounds like a reason to buy a new dress. "I except." She replied before String could say anything else.

String got up to leave. " I need to get going. I have a long drive to the shoot. I don't know how late I'll be so I'll see you tomorrow." With that he headed out to the car and St. John.

"Wait" She said running after him. They were standing outside by now in front of the plane that Cait was checking. Seeing that Cait had a full view of them she pulled String in a tight hug and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'll miss you to" she said as they parted.

As String broke apart from her he glanced Cait's way. She was now looking away. He hoped he could make eye contact with her but she appeared not to notice him.

Cait watched as Roan got in her car and drove off.

"Don't let her get to you Cait." Dom said. "I'm sorry I ever let her do that stunt. Now it looks like we will never get rid of her."

"Dom, I'm fine. If this is what String needs to make him happy then so be it. And if you don't mind I don't want to talk about Roan anymore."

"Sure kid, sure."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

The first ten minutes of the drive were silent. St. John decided that if there was going to be any words between them he would have to start the conversation and drag String into it. He knew it was his fault that their relationship was broken but it had been five months now and enough was enough. "String, how much longer are you going to shut me out of your life? I mean it's been five months now. Maybe if you give me a time frame on when you might let me back in it will give me some hope to go on."

Suddenly String pulled off the road coming to a stop. St. John braced himself for another punch and wondered this time if he should start hitting back. Instead String just sat looking straight ahead. This time St. John did not see anger in his eyes in it's place was hurt.

"A time frame Sinj, that's what you want? What kind of time frame did you give me and Dom when you decided to go missing in action? Where was my hope?" By now tears were streaming down String's face. "Hope, you want hope? Like the way I was hoping they would come to me at the base and say they found you? The hope I had every time I received information on your whereabouts that turned out to be false? Then I find out that you were alive after six years of grieving and blaming myself. And the worst part is it was your decision to stay away."

By now String was shacking as he was sobbing into the steering wheel. The sight broke St. Johns heart. As much as it hurt to hear what String had to say he was relieved that he was finally opening up and they could now start the process of healing. Reaching over St. John grabbed his brother and held him tight. To St. Johns surprise String let him.

"String, I can't take back what has already been done. What I can do is be there for you now, If you are ready to listen this time I will explain things and answer any questions you have honestly. No matter how much they hurt."

"Why Sinj, why would you think I could just go on with my life thinking you were dead or captured and I was the reason?"

"Because everyone thought I was the guy that had it altogether. You weren't with me the first two years in Iraq. I was good at what I did and being in the Special Forces was a dream come true. I had a good buddy, Mike Sanders. He and I were sent out on a lot of what we called seek and find missions where we sought out small groups of terrorist. The intelligence we were getting was unreliable and we knew it. The best way to catch them off guard was at night. We did about two of these missions a week. Most of the time we didn't find anything and the nights we did we were very efficient at eliminating them. " One day Mike had arranged to get a bottle of whisky from a guy we knew that could get anything you wanted for a price. Mike and I drank most of the bottle before night fall. We were not that drunk but not fit for a mission either."

"You ended up with a mission didn't you?" String ask sensing that this story was somehow not going to end well.

"Yeah,we got a mission that night. I wish to God that we would have never touched that bottle. We didn't want to tell our superior officer that we had been drinking so neither one of us said anything. We went out to the coordinates that we were given. It didn't look right to us but we went ahead anyway. Looking back on it I know our judgment was impaired by the whiskey. To make a long story short it was an ambush. They were waiting on us. The information was leaked on purpose." St. John paused as if he were thinking about the events in his mind.

"Sinj "String said softly. "What happened to Mike?"

"I made it back and he didn't. What more is there to say?"

String now felt a flood of hurt in his heart for his brother. He knew all too well what that felt like. To be responsible for someone's death and be the one that lives. It is what he had carried around over St. John for all these years. He sat and thought back to that day. He was to go out and pick Sinj and four others up in a small town that had been overrun by terrorist He landed the chopper and was taking on heavy fire. The four men were frantically piling in." GO, go, go", they were shouting at him. He was asking where Sinj was without getting an answer. He can still see the image in his head as a man with a rocket launcher was setting up to fire on him. He hesitated as he searched around for Sinj. "String" one of the men shouted." Move it now." He had barely made it off the ground when the rocket screamed by him. Still not giving up on Sinj he turned back only to see three other rocket launchers aimed at him. He was able to out maneuver the rockets and headed back to the base. As soon as he landed he got out falling to the ground grief-stricken.

St. John broke the silence "I watched you leave that day. I know you did everything you could. If you would not have pulled out when you did then you and every man on board would have been killed."

"So what happened after I flew off?" String did not want to hear this part. His not discussing this with St. John when he came home had more to do with not wanting to hear what happened to him then String being angry.

"I was taken prisoner. They held me for three months. Then I escaped." Seeing the look in Strings eyes he knew he wanted to know if they tortured him. He quickly spoke up. "Honest to God String, other than a few beatings they didn't do anything to me and that's the truth.

"So that doesn't explain where you have been. Why didn't you come back or at least get word to me?" String asked as he searched St. Johns face for answers.

St. John was silent. Here was the part that he dreaded the most telling String. How could he. Now he was almost regretting coming home. It would have been easier staying away from the brother he loved more than life itself then to tell him the truth.

"Because, I went AWOL." St. John did not move or blink. He looked straight ahead afraid to look at his brother's reaction.

Now everything was clear in Strings head. AWOL. As if the heavens opened up and clarity rained down on him. No wonder Sinj did not want to face him or Dom. Sinj was a proud man and everyone did look up to him especially himself.

"What made you do it?" String ask.

"I didn't want to be the responsible for people living or dying anymore. For the first time in my life I wanted to run away. I hide for two days until I came to a town that was secured. I met a woman who was there on business. She liked me and agreed to hide me until I decided what I was going to do. Only I never got the chance. Someone that had recognized me turned me into the military that occupied the area."

"You told us that you were working undercover as an operative all this time? You would have been court marshaled for desertion if you were turned in?"

"Yeah, that is almost what happened. My superior officer from my first unit intervened when he heard of my arrest. He made a deal for me that if I worked as an operative I would be reinstated without mention of desertion. And I took it."

String was struggling with the next question. "Why all these years? Why not just let us know you were alive and ok?"

"Because, I could never face you and Dom. I know you wouldn't have cared what I had done as long as I was alive. But I could not live with you knowing what I did. After a while it just became easier to stay away."

"What made you decide to come home" String ask after a long pause.

"Mainly you. There wasn't a day went by that I didn't think about you and how I missed you. Then one day I was on a mission in France tailing a suspected terrorist. I was sitting on a park bench when this young couple with their kids sat down by me. I started wondering about you, if you ever married and if you had kids. I was so hoping I was an uncle. Then it hit me. No one was stopping me from going back to my life but me. Two weeks later I was heading home."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Dom was working on the jet ranger and Cait was walking in with the student she had just finished with a flying lesson. "You did good" Cait said patting the older women on the back.

"Well dear, you are an excellent teacher. My husband is going to be so proud of me. He always encouraged me to follow my dreams. I will see you next week. You take care now."

As Cait approached the office the phone began to ring. "I got it Dom" She shouted to Dom. "Hello Santini Air. Are you sure? OK, thank you for calling."

"Dom that was the studio. They said that String and St. John haven't shown up yet."

"Cait will ya call them and see what happened?"

"Sure Dom." Cait dialed St. John's phone.

"Uh oh," St. John said. "That will be Cait and Dom looking for us."

"What are you going to tell her"

"The truth, that we had a flat tire and no spare and we are on our way to the shoot now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Final Straw

Monday Morning Cait and Dom arrived together at the hanger. They were surprised to see that St. John and String were already there. "What's gotten into them?" Cait asked. "They seem to be getting along since that last stunt they worked on."

"Yeah, I asked String about it. He said they had a talk and St. John told him everything. I think String got the closure he was looking for. Although I still think they have a ways to go" Dom replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried that they would never get past this and move on. They already have missed so much of their lives it would be a shame to miss any more" Cait said.

Dom looked at Cait as if he were waiting on her to say something else about the matter. "Aren't you going to ask me what St. John told him?"

"No, if St. John would have wanted me to know what happen he would have told me. We talked some about it the night I stayed at his place. I got the feeling it was something he didn't want anyone to know about. So as far as I am concerned this is between String, St. John and you. I'm not the one that needed answers."

"You know Cait," Dom said putting his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. "You're one smart woman. Good lookin and smart. Some man is really missing out."

"Dom you really know how to make a gals day. Now if you could just point me in the direction of one of these men that are missing out I would appreciate it." Cait said as she flashed a smile at him.

"Well right this way." He said as he led her into the hanger. "Here's two of them right here." He said as he pushed Cait towards String and St. John.

"Two of what?" String said looking at Dom and then Cait. Only to see the smile Cait had on her face disappear and replaced by a look that said I want to be anywhere but here right now.

Cait shot Dom a pleading look that was asking him not to take this any further. Catching on Dom changed the subject. "What are you two doing here so early?" Dom asked.

"String and I got up early this morning at the cabin and did some fishing so we decided to head on in to the hanger."St. John answered.

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so does that mean that you are going to fix us all a fish dinner tonight?"

"Wasn't planning on it. But that sounds like a plan to me. Cait, you in for a fish dinner tonight?" String asked looking down at a clip board not making eye contact with her. He was afraid her answer would be no since he had not been talking to her lately. They still had not come to terms with her being replaced on the stunt. Cait and Dom had talked and worked out their feelings but he never got around to telling her he was sorry for what happened.

His invitation caught her off guard. She did not want to go but felt like she had to. After all Dom and St. John were looking at her as if no one could continue on with the day until she answered and she knew they wanted the answer to be yes. "I'll see if I can." She replied. I'm not sure if I have anything going on tonight. I'll let you know by the end of the day."

String was not happy with her answer but at least it wasn't a "no". Somehow after his talk with St. John, String was seeing things in a different light. He could not come up with a good reason as to why he would not allow himself to have feelings for Cait other than very close friends. Why had he wasted all these years? It was almost as if he was in limbo. Not able to start living until St. John came home. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he had an uncontrollable desire to make up for lost time.

It was six o'clock as String came out of the locker room from changing his close. He was hoping Cait had not left before he had a chance to ask her again to come to the cabin. He had to admit that when she was not there with all of them it was not as fun. She had a way of lighting up the place. Not to mention that when the conversation started to lag she was the one that always brought it back to life. He teased her a lot about her rambling on about things but deep down he loved to hear her talk. She had the sweetest voice that brought calm to you when she spoke. And she was very intelligent and could talk about anything. She also had a way of being with a mix of different people with different views making each person feel as if their point of view was the most important one of all.

Cait looked up from the office to see String heading towards her. She had decided to go. He was making an effort and she thought it would be petty of her not to try and get along. "Talk about timing." She thought. Walking in was Roan right on time. That woman seemed to know the right time to make an entrance.

"Hey good looking." She said as she stood beside String.

He looked in to see Cait dart her eyes away. "What are you doing here?"He asked.

"If I had to wait on you to call I might never get to see you. Where were you all weekend?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair as if she were somehow fixing it. He hated that.

"Sorry Roan, I was with St. John at the cabin." String replied batting her hand away.

"We all ready to head to the cabin and fix dinner?" Dom shouted out as he walked in from the back room where the parts were kept. Slowing down his fast paced gait as he realized that Roan was there.

"Dinner at the cabin with a bunch of good looking guys? Sounds like my kind of evening." Roan said beaming.

String looked up to see Cait with her things ready to leave. "Hey guy's I'm going to have to take a rain check on dinner tonight." She said as she headed for the door.

"Oh" Dom said, "Where you headed off to?" "I was kinda hoping you would be the one doing the cooking since you're better at it then the rest of us." Secretly Dom was upset that she was going to let Roan run her off.

"I started a project over the weekend painting a table I found at an antique store and kinda want to finish it up tonight. See you guys tomorrow." Cait said as she walked past String without looking up.

"Let's go. I'm starved." Roan said oblivious to the disappointed looks on the men's faces.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

It was Friday morning as Cait was flying a group of business associates over the city to survey property they had just purchased. Things were getting better between her and String for the most part. She was not sure if it was because he had been gone most of the week or because they were getting past what had taken place between them. St. John was learning how to fly the Lady and he and String were putting a lot of hours in at the lair.

She was actually excited about the Firm dinner and had even bought a new dress for the occasion. "Maybe" she thought "I'll have a good time tonight." She had made up her mind that she was not going to let Roan ruin the evening for her. She had already let her have the upper hand too many times as it was. Deep down she felt this is where she belonged and no one was going to take her place.

Caitlin landed the Jet Ranger helping he passengers exit and watched as they headed for their car. " Hey Dom, mind if I take out of here a little early since we don't have much going on?"

"Sure, sure. You go on ahead. I know women need more time to get all dolled up then men do." He said with a big grin knowing he would provoke a rebuttal out of Cait.

Cait turned ready to pounce when she realized he had baited her. "Nice try Dom." She said smiling. "The thing is, **we **care how we look. Unlike men."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Dom said pretending to be offended. "You go on now. I'll see you tonight. And remember I get the first dance."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Dom and St. John were the first to arrive at their table. "I wonder where Cait and String are Dom ask even though he knew St. John didn't know the answer.

"The only thing I can think of Dom is Roan drove and there wasn't much room on her broom stick for String."

Dom was laughing so hard he began to cough. "What's so funny?" Michael said as he approached with Marella by his side.

"Oh we were just wondering what Roan would be flying in on tonight is all." Dom said still laughing.

"Well I have to admit that I was surprised that String has lasted this long with her. It's not his style. Usually he has moved on by now." Michael said looking around to see if String had arrived yet.

Michael and Marella sat down at the table with Dom and St. John and waited on the others to arrive. It didn't take long when String walked in with Roan hanging on his arm. Roan had chosen a red dress that was off the shoulders that Dom thought did not do a thing for her.

"Evening" String said as he approached the table. "Marella you look beautiful as always" he said as he kissed her lightly on the check. String liked Marella and always had for some reason. He liked that she spoke her mind and did not back down. He especially liked that she stood up to Michael. Most of the women that worked for Michael were like Barbie dolls that did whatever he ask of them without question. Marella on the other hand would question him back. Although String suspected that Michael liked her sassy backtalk. He also suspected that there was a lot more going on between the two then they let on. "Marella, this is Roan Carver." He said pointing to Roan.

"Yes, we haven't met but I have heard of you." She said looking away quickly as if she were dismissing her.

String expected as much. Marella and Cait were good friends. He was sure Marella knew what had transpired over the last two weeks with Cait.

The music started up and a waiter came to the table taking drink orders. By the second round of drinks Cait had still not arrived. String kept watching the door praying that she hadn't changed her mind. He was looking forward to seeing her. Then as if on command from his thoughts she was standing at the coat check looking at her phone. She took his breath away. She had a black dress that was just the right length falling halfway between her thigh and knee. It was low cut in the front but tasteful. The diamonds that accented her were not flashy but perfect for her. And best of all she filled the dress out in all the right places. Cait was active and worked out and it showed. He had always loved her shapely legs. Tonight he started at her ankles and followed all the way up wondering how far his imagination would take him. He became aware that he did not know how long he had been looking at her when he noticed Roan was looking from him to Cait. Somehow tonight he didn't care. He was sick of this relationship and tonight he was determined to get a dance in with Cait. He thought about how she would feel in his arms. And dancing would be the perfect cover to get to hold her.

Cait came to the table already offering an explanation for her tardiness. "I'm so sorry Michael" she offered up. "I had to take a contract down to the law firm and get it approved."

Dom cut in. "What do you mean Cait? That contract was already signed two days ago?"

"I know Dom but I received a call at six o'clock saying there were some revisions. I had to run to the studio to pick it up and then to your lawyer and back to the studio." Cait said as she sat down. She wanted to look at String as she loved him in formal wear and rarely got to see him in it. But she resisted afraid Roan would notice and she did not want to give her the satisfaction of thinking that she was envious of her being with String.

The waiters were making their way to all the tables to take the dinner orders. Before a waiter got to their table String received a call on his cell phone. Looking at the number he got up and excused himself. "I better take this." He said walking away.

The waiter arrived before String returned. Everyone else went ahead with their order to give String time enough to get back before it was his turn.

"What do ya have on the menu?" Dom asked the waiter as Michael rolled his eyes.

The waiter seemed to get a chuckle at the way Dom asked about the menu with so much gusto. He was probably sick of the stuffed shirts he had to deal with all night and Dom was a refreshing change.

"Sir you have a choice of Prime Rib, Roast Chicken or Salmon." The waiter then waited as Dom thought about it.

"Well seeing as I have fish all the time up at the cabin I think I will have the Prime Rib."

"Very good sir, they are all served with wild rice and your choice of a vegetable, asparagus or broccoli."

"Oh broccoli will work for me kid, thanks." Dom said giving him a nod.

Everyone had ordered and they all looked over to String letting him know he was up. He motioned for them to go ahead and order for him. Roan jumped in, "He will have the salmon since he doesn't eat meat."

"Very well miss, and the vegetable?"

"Oh yes, ah he will have the broccoli." Roan finished.

Cait stopped the waiter before he left." Excuse me. You may want to change that to asparagus, he doesn't like broccoli."

As the waiter started to change the order Roan spoke up." He will have the broccoli." Giving Cait a triumphant look as if to say "I'm the women with him not you."

String finished his call as the food was brought to the table.

"What was that call all about St. John asked as String sat down?"

"It was about the parts we ordered for the lady. They had a lot of questions. Sorry it took so long."

Everyone started to eat. String looked down and crinkled up his nose. "Broccoli, Cait you know I hate this stuff. I would have rather had the asparagus."

Cait tried to stop String from saying anymore but she was too late. "Cait you like both so trade me your asparagus." He said as he passed his pate to her to make the trade. Sting hadn't a clue as to why the table suddenly went quiet and didn't seem to notice. Michael, Dom and St. John on the other hand were trying to contain their suppressed laughter.

As if ordering the dinner was not enough of a fiasco dessert was even worse. The waiter came with a try of assortments. The portion sizes were huge. Everyone had put in their order but String and Cait. "And you sir" he said.

"The lady and I will share the Cream Brule." He said pointing to Cait. It was Cait and Strings favorite dessert. Cait had made it many times at the cabin and String had acquired a taste for it. Not noticing how Roan was tensing up String went on. "Cait, I remember the first time you made this for Dom and me. It was the second time you were up at the cabin and you and Dom stayed over that night, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I couldn't believe that you had never had it before."

This was more than Roan could stand. Putting a stop to the attention he was giving Cait she stood up. "Ladies I think we should all head to the ladies room." Cait and Marella left her standing there leaving her hanging. "Cait, why don't you and I go to the ladies room and powder or nose?"

"Oh I don't think so" Cait said softly. "I haven't done that since I was in high school."

Roan locked on to Cait. "Are you telling me that you haven't been to the ladies room since high school?" Laughing as she looked at the others.

"No" Cait politely responded."I'm sayin I haven't been to the ladies room with a group of ladies since high school. I go on my own now."

Michael had taken a sip of his water that was now sputtering out his mouth while trying to hold in his laughter. All but Cait were holding napkins to their mouths trying to hide theirs. Roan pushed her chair back with force, glared at String and huffed off. Dom quickly stood up and whisked Cait away. "Cait you promised me the first dance."

String was smiling."Finally" He thought. "Cait got her spunk back. He had been waiting for her to defend herself and stop taking Roan's verbal abuse. He turned to watch Cait and Dom dance. Several men had already stopped by the table and asked her to dance but she had declined since she had promised Dom the first one. He was going to be the second.

The song ended and they all came back to the table as the dessert was served. Roan was glaring at Sting as he took his portion of dessert off Cait's plate. Roan leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Would you like me to trade places with you so you can be closer to her?"

"That won't be necessary." Sting replied not giving her the apology she was looking for.

Coming across the room was Zeus. String was hoping he would by-pass their table. Michael had told him Zeus would not be able to make it tonight. He hoped he could avoid the subject of the conversation they had three days ago. String got up to ask Cait to dance but before he could Zeus was at their table.

"Roan, nice to see you again." Zeus said taking her hand.

Cait, Dom and St. John were all looking at each other each asking the question without saying a word. Zeus knows Roan?

Zeus continued."Have you given my offer any thought?'

Looking at String Roan answered. "I think we need to ask Hawke about that."

"Well Hawke are you going to start teaching her to fly that bird of yours or not?" Zeus asked.

Dom spoke up "Wait a darn minute mister. No one asked me how I feel about this. And why would we bring her on board to crew the Lady?"

"Because Mr. Santini, Roan is a test pilot. She already knows about Airwolf so why not use that to our advantage. So Hawke what's your answer? Are you going to teach her or not? Might as well kill two birds with one stone, makes sense that while you have St. John up there one more won't make a difference.

Cait suddenly felt as if she were going to lose her dinner. Not knowing what else to do she got up and excused herself. St. John started to follow her.

"St. John, I got this String said as he ran after her.

Cait was getting her jacket from the coat check asking them to please hurry.

"Cait" String said as he garbed her by the arm and pulled her away to where they could talk in private. "I never gave Zeus an answer."

Cait jerked her arm loose from him. "Yes you did String, when you didn't tell him no. What was it that you had to think about?"

"Cait it wasn't like that. You need to hear what I have to say." String said as he pulled her into an empty room. "Cait listen to me."

**SLAP**, the sound echoed in the room. String instinctively reached up and rubbed his check where Cait's hand had just been**. **

"Let go of me and leave me alone Hawke." Cait said as she stepped around him and ran out of the room.

String stood there not knowing what to say or do. He stayed there for ten minutes before he decided to head home. He did not tell the others he was leaving. At this point he didn't care how Roan got home. He was sure someone would give her a ride. Right now he just wanted to be anywhere she wasn't. As he was driving back to the hanger he found himself in front of Cait's place. Her car was there and the light was on in her bedroom. He started to go up to the door but thought better of it. The list of things that he needed to explain and apologise for was getting too big for a man of so little words. Apologizing was not something he was good at anyway. Driving off he decided that retreating to his cabin was his best option.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Cait sat on her bed looking at the dress that she had just changed out of. She so wanted this to be a nice evening of dancing and just being with her close friends. She replayed the slap to Strings face in her mind. She regretted it. She had never hurt him before. It took everything she had not to call him and say she was sorry. She was tired but couldn't go to sleep just yet. Her mind was spinning. She had to figure out what she was going to do with her life. Was she even happy here?

Without thinking Cait got up and started packing some of her clothes. Four hours later everything in her closets and dresser drawers were empty and in either luggage or a box marked for storage. She made a mental note to herself that her rent was paid up for the next three months. A habit Cait had picked up in her college days. She always paid her rent ahead so she would not be tempted to buy clothes and shoes with the rent money. Looking at the stack of boxes she thought it would be best to leave the things she could do without here and retrieve them later when she was in a better frame of mind. Stopping what she was doing she looked at the empty closets, was she really leaving?

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAV

Monday morning Dom was in early. He was hoping to have some time alone with Cait. He had called her the night of the Firm dinner and briefly spoke to her as she was driving home. She had told him that she had some thinking to do and once again wanted to be left alone.

The Santini chopper landed outside and Dom went out to greet String. Like Cait he also had been unwilling to talk to him about the events of Friday evening.

"Dom at least let me have a cup of coffee before you chew me out over Cait." String said as he hung his head walking toward the hanger.

"For the love of Pete. You want to tell me why the hell you didn't tell me about the plans for Roan flying the lady?" Dom demanded.

"Dom it wasn't like that." String said as he looked at the empty pot and then to Dom."Of all the days you decide not to have coffee ready."

"Oh we got bigger problems than not havin coffee." Dom spat at him. "Now you had better start talkin and fast mister."

String did not feel like going through this twice. He was hoping St. John would be there so he could explain to the both of them. He didn't have long to wait as he heard St. John drive up.

"Morning" St. John greeted them. "Any coffee? I haven't slept the past two nights."

"You and me both" String said rubbing his eyes and pouring St. John and himself a cup. "I want you both to know that I did not **ever** agree to let Roan come on board with us."

"Then how did Zeus get that impression." Dom asked standing with his hands on his hips.

"You know Zeus as well as I do. You can't tell him no because he doesn't take no for an answer. I flat-out told him that it was never going to happen."

"What did he say after that?" St. John asked.

"He pretty much reminded me where the money came from to keep her in the air." String said as he took a sip of coffee.

"And" Dom said impatiently.

"I told him good luck getting her off the ground without us."

"I knew there was no way you were guilty of betraying Cait like that." Dom said as he gave String a big bear hug. "When she gets here this morning you can explain everything."

"That may not be as easy as you think. I don't think she is going to listen this time." String said as he ran his hand over the spot that Cait had slapped.

"Aw, don't you worry about our girl, she'll come around. You'll see."

They were all interrupted by a young man who drove up on a bike with a letter in his hand. "Is there a Mr. Santini here?" The young man asked looking at each man waiting for an answer.

"That would be me." Dom said taking the letter. The young man kept standing there waiting for his tip. "Ain't gonna happen son. So you might as well move on."

String reached in his pocket and handed the kid a few dollars. "Thanks, glad to see someone remembers what it's like to be young and needing to make a living." The Kid said.

"Hey kid, if you want to earn extra money grab a broom over there. I could use some cleaning up." Dom shouted at him. The young man left calling Dom a few choice words under his breath.

They all parted and went to work on the task they each had to do. Dom went into the office and sat down. He turned on Cait's computer thinking he would get started on some of the billing that needed completed. An hour later it occurred to him that Cait should have been there by now. She was never late. Pushing back the chair he stood up to get a cup of coffee. The letter that he had forgotten about fell at his feet. He reached down and picked it up. Sitting his coffee down he took his seat and opened the letter.

String looked in the office to see Dom staring out into space. He appeared pale. Laying down the tools he was working with he headed into the office with St. John right behind him.

"Dom, what's the matter? You feel ok?" String asked as he knelt beside him.

Dom didn't speak. He just sat with the letter in his hands. String reached up and took the letter.

It Read:

"Dom, this is the hardest letter I have ever written. By now I am already home at my parent's ranch. I know you deserve better than this but I had to leave while I had the courage. Friday after we spoke I did a lot of soul-searching and did not like what I found. I have not been happy for some time. It is not anything that you, String or St. John did. I just realized that I was not getting out of life what I wanted. I am going to help my Dad with the book-keeping. It's not exciting but as my Dad says "the pay is good and the rent is free." I already spoke with Michael. He has let the committee know that I am no longer associated with the lady. Knowing Michael I am sure he will have me under surveillance for a while making sure no one comes after me. Dom, thank you for all you have done for me. Not many men in your place would have given an ex Texas High Way Patrol cop a job like you did for me. I learned a lot from you. Remember I love you all. Take care of String and St. John. They both need you."

P.S," I know Roan is not your favorite person but you would be wise to hire her. She can't fly a chopper "yet" but she can do stunts and take over flying lessons and charter flights."

Love Cait

String got up slowly. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He was trying to regulate his breathing. He handed the letter to St. John and headed for his car. He didn't believe she was gone. She couldn't be. He had to go see for himself. He pulled up to her place. He had the spare key she had given him long ago. He let himself in and closed the door. All her things were in boxes. He was thinking she had to have spent hours getting all this done in such a short time. He suddenly started worrying about her driving home by herself knowing she couldn't have gotten much sleep. He went into her bedroom and sat on the bed. He reached down and opened a box marked sweaters. The sweater on top was a cream-colored one that she bought the last time she was in Ireland. It was one she wore often at the cabin when it was cold. It was his favorite on her. Why didn't he ever tell her that? There were so many things he wished he would have shared with her. Standing up still holding the sweater he walked to the front door and left. Shutting the door behind him he suddenly felt very lost and alone.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String stayed away from the hanger for the next three days. Dom and St. John had their own feelings to sort out and decided it was best to leave him alone. The first night at the cabin since he found out she was gone String could not sleep. He held her sweater to his face breathing in her sent. He imagined that she was there with him. He thought about her words in the letter. She had not been happy. How could he have not seen it? Or did he? Several times he picked up the phone to call her but decided against it. What would he say? If she was happier leaving then who was he to interfere with her decision. After the third day of solitude he knew he needed to get back to work at the hanger. It was not fair leaving Dom and St. John with the workload. He prepared himself a light meal. He had not been eating and wouldn't be any good to Dom like this. Falling in bed he gave into sleep. His last thoughts were of Cait and how she looked in that dress the night of the firm's dinner.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Cait, you've got company." Her mom yelled up to her. Maggie O'Shannessy opened the screen door letting Tom in. "Come on in Tom, she will be down in a few minutes. Cait came bounding down the stairs in a pair of jeans and plaid shirt.

"Now you look like you're going to a barn dance." He said kissing her on the check.

"I am" she said returning the kiss. "With a very handsome guy." Shall we" she said offering her arm for Tom to take.

"You two have a good time tonight." Maggie said as they left.

"Why Maggie, do you encourage them so much? Patrick O'Shannessy said to his wife.

"Saying have a good time is encouraging them? What do you want me to say? She asked.

"Well, you could say…." Patrick started to say.

"Never mind Mr. O'Shannessy, I don't need to hear that kind of talk in my home." She said pointing a finger at him.

"You know you are kind of cute when you're mad." He said with a look in his eyes that told Maggie she was not going to be finishing the needle work she had started tonight.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was having a great time at the dance. There were a lot of her friends there and Tom was being oh so charming. Everyone treated them like they had never been apart. Cait had danced the last dozen dances as Tom had graciously let the other guys have a dance with her. She needed some fresh air. Tom was being occupied by Mrs. Combs their old high school English teacher who insisted on the next dance with him. The night was beautiful and it caught her off guard. The moon was a familiar one tonight. Many nights at the cabin she had sat out with String on the dock talking, looking at this same moon. She had been gone one month and this was the first time in nearly two weeks that she had allowed herself to think of him and the life she left behind. She found that if she kept busy she could steer clear of the memories. She was determined to break the hold her love for String had over her.

"Beautiful night isn't it" Tom said as he stood behind her and held her close.

"Yeah it is" She whispered. She let herself fall back into Tom's arms. If she tried hard enough she could come to love him again.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

One month. It seemed like an eternity to the men Cait had left in California. Dom had ended up hiring Roan part-time. It came down to his pride or losing money. String was not romantically involved with her anymore if you could call what they had romance. St. John suspected that he had not been with anyone since Cait left. Whenever Roan was there the tension could be felt for miles around. Dom and Roan couldn't be in the same room together without getting into it and String was ignoring her more and more each day. Something needed to be done but what he didn't know.

"String, I was thinking that you and I need some down time at the cabin. Maybe we can talk Dom into cooking for us like he did when we were kids. What do you say" St. John asked taking String by the shoulders shaking him until he gave an answer.

"You know that's annoying?" String answered trying not to grin.

That was the first sign of a smile St. John had seen out of him since Cait left.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Dom, St. John and String all sat around the camp fire at the cabin. String seemed distant as he sat staring at the moon. He wondered what Cait was doing at that moment and if she was looking at the same moon. He wished she were there to share it with him.

St. John decided to take his life in his hands and bring up Cait's name. It wasn't healthy how they were all handling it. Since the day they read her letter they had yet to talk about it. St. John realized how much Cait had been the glue that held them all altogether.

"So" St. John asked. "Has anyone heard from Cait?"

String flinched as if the question hurt him physically. He started to stand up from the ground he was sitting on when St. John reached over pushing him back down. String landed hard on his butt.

"What the hell Sinj. " String said rubbing his butt as if it smarted.

"It's about time we all started acting normal. Cait's gone and we just go about our day acting like she never existed." St. John said as he watched Dom's face for a reaction. In many ways he thought Dom had taken her leaving harder than String.

Finally Dom spoke up. "I really loved that Girl. She broke my heart when she left. Things will never be the same without her."

"Dom" St. John said with a mischievous grin. "Look on the bright side. We still have Broom Hilda. Broom Hilda was the name St. John had decided to start calling Roan.

"Don't even joke about it.' Dom glared at him."You know I have never said this before but I get the feeling that Zeus wanted her around to learn as much as she could about Airwolf. I wouldn't put it past him to be creating another one as we speak.

"String you're awful quiet. Dom and I have said how we feel, how bout you?" St. John asked

String sat breaking pieces of a branch off tossing them into the fire. "Not much I can say Sinj. I would like to have her back like the both of you. If she doesn't want to be here there is nothing we can do about it."

"Why you, of all the stupid things you have said String that takes the cake." With that Dom got up and walked to the cabin.

"String if you loved her why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I had planned to the night of the dinner."

"But Zeus ruined your plans?" St. John interrupted.

"Yeah, something like that."

"String,Are you glad I came home?"

"What kind of question is that. Of course I'm glad. There's nothing I wouldn't have done to bring you back."

"Then why don't you do the same with Cait ?"

"That's different. She doesn't want to come back." String said looking into the fire. The flames bouncing off his blue eyes.

"Why do you think she was unhappy?"

String hesitated in answering. Then after a long pause. "Because I pushed her away."

"You know if I would have thought that too much had happened for me to come home where would we be now. Nothing is too late to repair. Promise me you'll think about it." St. John stood up. "Well I'm beat and going to bed."

String sat out by the fire another hour thinking about what St. John had said. Was it as simple as going and getting her? He wasn't sure his heart could take it if she had moved on. Too tired to think any more he decide to call it a night as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Mission From Hell

String sat in Michael's office waiting for him to finish the call he was on. He could only imagine what he wanted with him. Usually when Michael asked him here instead of meeting him at the hanger it meant he was not going to like what Michael had to say.

"Sorry about that Hawke. I didn't think Zeus would ever shut up."

"Why don't you just tell me why you called me here." String said as he moved around impatiently in the chair as if he would rather be somewhere else.

"I have a job I need you to do and it involves Airwolf. Six months ago we uncovered the existence of a small plane with highly advanced stealth capabilities. We had been in constant contact with the man who designed her until two days ago."

"So you want me to find this missing man?" String said as he started to get up. "I'm not a private eye. I suggest you try the yellow pages."

"Hawke can you for once just let me finish before you dismiss me?" Michael said with irritation in his tone. "This plane is a threat to our national security. If it falls into the hands of terrorist or drug lords we could face some serious issues."

String sat back down. Now Michael had his attention. "I'm listening. Tell me what I need to do."

"What I need you to do is take the test pilot that was on this project and go pick the plane up. We think the man we were working with is in Mexico somewhere. We don't know if he is trying to sell the plane to questionable people or if he was taken. What we do know is the general location of the plane."

"Ok, just tell me who, where and when." String replied.

"Hawke, I need to let you know first that the pilot is Roan. She had been working for the company that built it."

Now everything was making sense to String. He was beginning to think that Roan just showing up out of nowhere had more to do with the Firm then wanting to start back where they had left off.

"I know what you are thinking and you are wrong. I didn't plant Roan here. I had no idea that Zeus even knew her. I do believe her timing was nothing more than a coincidence. After she was finished testing the plane she was looking for work. I checked this out thoroughly. Although I do think she had designs on you and Airwolf. I just wished Cait wouldn't have bought into her scheme. She made it too easy on Roan by walking away."

String stood up thinking what his next move would be. "I'll let you knowl. This just isn't my decision. Dom or Sinj would need to go with me."

"Fair enough. But think about this, we need to move on this as soon as possible. That plane is sitting out there for anyone to take. It needs to be us that get's to it first."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Ah no String, no way in hell I'm going to fly a mission with that woman." Dom said as he was wildly waving his arms around. "If I had to be cooped up with her in that close a space, one of us won't be coming back alive. Now I don't want to hear any more of it." Dom said as he stomped out of the office.

"I guess you're it" String said looking to St. John.

"I guess I am" He replied.

Dom had not been in a good mood since the day he received the wedding invitation in the mail three days ago. It hit them all hard. Dom was open about his disappointment that she was really not coming back. St. John was still hopeful that she would change her mind. String on the other hand had resigned to the fact that he had lost her and needed to move on.

He had made his mind up a month ago when they sat around the fire after St. John's talk with him that he was going to go get her. Before he had the chance they had received the news that Cait and Tom were engaged. Dom found out when he called to see how she was doing. She had cheerfully told him that they would all be invited to the wedding and she hoped they could come. This angered String. It was like asking a condemned man to drive himself to the execution and be expected to actually show up. Words could not convey the grief he felt. He had no one to blame but himself.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Michael had pinned down the actual location of the missing plane. They still had no idea what had happened to its designer. It was if he fell off the face of the earth. This made String nervous. He was not sure how reliable the information was that they had received.

"Where are we picking up Roan?" St. John asked from the engineer's seat. They neither one trusted Roan enough to let her near the lair and had her drive to a location that was fifty miles from the lair and deserted.

"It's a spot just fifty miles from here that I use from time to time when I meet with Michael. It's pretty secure." String replied.

St. John had grown accustomed to the silence when flying the lady with him. He was still amazed at the skill String possessed. He could fly Airwolf but not the way String did and thought maybe no one else out there would be able to as well. He had a connection to her that was not normal. Almost as if they could somehow read each other's thoughts. Cait had almost the same ability. She was not as skilled as String but close. She was also better at the engineer's seat as well. St. John thought that was because she knew String so well and knew how to work with his moods.

"There she is." String said as he sat Airwolf down.

The men got out and St. John handed her a flight suit. "You can change in here" he said.

Roan was speechless. She was never this close to Airwolf. Now she wanted more than anything to pilot her. She made up her mind that she would approach Zeus again after this mission. Being on a successful mission with Hawke would provide her with more leverage.

Once in the Air Roan was the first to speak. "So what's the plan" She asked excited.

String knew he had a job to do so he needed to keep it professional. "Once we use tubos it will take us thirty-eight minutes to arrive at the coördinates we were given. We are to meet our contact a man named Kyle. He will take us to the air strip where the plane is being kept. Once I see that it is secure I will have St. John met us there."

"Why not just have St. John follow us in?" She asked

"Because our instructions were to come alone with our contact. Once you are in the air I will have St. John pick me up and we will escort you." He then gave St. John the command to engage tubos.

Airwolf shot forward and Roan thought she was going to lose her lunch. This was not the way she thought it would be. She wanted to be able to enjoy the experience but the ground quickly rising up to meet them made her too nervous to look.

**"Hawke**" She managed to say as she was pulling up on an imaginary stick in front of her. "You need to pull up. You're to close to the ground."

String ignored her, St. John rolled his eyes. Did she really just give String advice on how to fly this thing?

Thirty-eight minutes later they were landing in Mexico at a deserted house. "Sinj scan and let me know who's down there."

"Already done. Just the one guy is all I see. No fire power around either."

String and St. John exited Airwolf. Roan lagged a little as her legs were shaking. String turned looking to Airwolf letting her know she was taking too much time and he was getting impatient. It was all he could do on the flight to keep from saying something to her. She kept pulling up on her imaginary stick the whole time like he was some sixteen year old learning to drive for the first time and the person riding with him was stomping the floor with their foot as if they had control over the brakes. It had really pissed him off. Cait was never like this he thought. He remembered the first time she was on a mission. They were engaged it a gun battle. She was high on adrenalin and asking when the next mission was. All Roan did was take a half hour flight across the border.

A Man with dark hair approached them."Hi, I'm Kyle. Archangel send you?"

"Yeah" String said holding out his hand to greet him. He didn't offer any names. The less these people knew about them the better.

"Some bird you got there." Kyle said running his hands down Airwolf. "What are the chances of me getting a ride in her?"

"Slim to none." Was String's reply. "Can we get going now? I would like to have that plane out of here in under an hour."

"Sorry, follow me. I have a jeep over here. It will take about twenty minutes to get there. The plane is ready for takeoff." Kyle said.

"I'll be the judge of that" Roan replied back.

String and St. John both shot her a dirty look. They had instructed her as they landed not to engage in any conversation with anyone. They felt it was safer the less these people knew and the only way to make sure they did not get any unnecessary information was to keep quiet. String was getting that nagging feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong.

The jeep pulled up to a small airstrip. There was a rundown hanger where String thought the plane had to be because it was not on the runway waiting to take off like they were told. Feeling uneasy he took the safety off his gun nodding to Roan to do the same.

"When we get to the plane I want you to do the fastest flight check you have ever done." He instructed Roan. She nodded that she understood. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Truth be told she was scared. The mission didn't turn out to be so adventurous and romantic as she thought before. They could really get killed here.

Several men came out of the hanger. They were carrying fire arms but did not have them drawn. That still did not put String at ease.

"Gentleman" String greeted them. "Is there someone in charge here?"

"I am" A big man with brown curly hair stepped up. He had tattoos all over and looked like someone String would like to avoid. "You got money?" The man asked.

"Money" String said looking confused. String was realizing these men were not who they were to be meeting. "Don't know what you're talking about. I'm here on behalf of the United States government to take possession of that plane. Where are the men we were supposed to meet?"

The big man spit on the ground and then chuckled. "Ah, they took a wrong turn several miles back. I don't think you should wait for them." All the other men started laughing.

Hovering over head St. John was listening in. He knew String was in trouble. One thing he knew he had was the element of surprise on his side He began the dive down he headed for the landing strip. He knew that String would hear the Lady approach before the men would. As soon as Airwolf swooped down the men turned their attention towards Airwolf drawing their weapons and firing on her. String pushed Kyle and Roan toward cover. As they were heading for a small out building several yards away one of the men turned and started chasing them. String heard a shot and turned to see Kyle go down. He ran back towards him. Roan was already behind the building. String reached down to help Kyle up. He could see he was too late. He was dead. String looked up in time to see the man run toward him. He did not have enough time to react. The man held his gun on String. String looked around assessing the situation. They were alone, the other men had not even noticed they ran. They were too busy shooting at Airwolf. The man had his back to Roan and was not aware she was behind the shed. String waited for her to shoot but nothing happened. By this time two other men ran over grabbing String pulling him out in the open holding a gun to his head letting St. John know to back off. St. John could see Roan running to some trees without being detected. The men were so shook up from Airwolf that they could barley function and had forgotten about her. He held Airwolf long enough for her to get further away. Seeing that St. John was not backing off the men pushed String to his knees putting a gun to his head as if they were going to execute him. Now he knew what his brother had felt that day in Iraq when he had no other choice but to leave him. St. John pulled up and took off in the direction of Roan. "Please God, keep him safe until I can get back." He said silently to himself. He wanted to throw up.

Roan stayed down in the grass until St. John had landed. Climbing in she quickly closed the door.

"What the hell happened out there?' St John demanded.

"I don't know. One minute Hawke was behind me and then he was gone. There was nothing I could do." She lied.

"Like hell there was nothing you could do. I saw the whole thing, you could have easily shot that man at any time and String would be here now if you had."

Roan broke down sobbing. "I was afraid OK?" "You two may be use to people shooting at you but I'm not."

"You're the one that wanted to play operative Roan." St. John replied as he headed out of there to go get help to rescue String.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Rescue

PJF: Hang in there for me.

St. John and Dom paced the floor in Michael's office. Neither was able to offer any comfort to the other. The image of String on his knees with a gun to his head was etched in St. Johns brain. It had been less than twelve hours since St. John was forced to leave String at the air strip in Mexico.

The door opened and Michael walked in. "I have some news about Hawke."

Dom and St. John took a seat and looked to Michael praying he had good news.

"It appears that the group that has String are drug runners. We found the bodies of the men that were supposed to be guarding the plane until you arrived. They had all been shot execution style."

St. John shuddered and Michael regretted telling them that part. He knew they were both beside themselves with worry. "What we do know is Hawke was alive as of an hour ago. We have one man in that area. He runs a small gas station about ten miles from where they are holding him. "

"So how did a group of thugs get mixed up in this?"Dom asked.

"From what we can tell the planes designer is still missing. We believe he was going to sell the plane to a terrorist cell in Mexico. He was hiding it at the air strip. The problem was the strip is used on occasion by this drug cartel. When they found the plane we think the designer had no choice but to work with them."

"You would think there would be more opposition from the terrorist group. St. John pointed out. "After all they are the ones this guy was going to sell it to."

"The drug cartels run the small towns and cities in Mexico. They don't have to stay low. The terrorist on the other hand are trying to blend in and not be noticed. I don't think they are willing to take on the cartel." Michael pointed out as he poured himself a glass of juice offering the other men a glass.

St. John and Dom declined. "Michael I heard one of the men ask String if he had brought any money. That tells me they don't know the capabilities of this plane. If they did they would know the plane was more valuable to keep it. It also tells me that they thought String was the intended buyer. I don't think they know the terrorist were even in the deal."

"That's a good point I hadn't thought of" Michael said stroking his mustache. "If that's the case then they probably don't know what to do with String. "

"If I were them I would hold on to him. I would want to see what all the angles are at this point. They don't know who I was and how we happened to have a helicopter with that kind of power. If they kill String they cut all ties with the people who want that plane." St. John reasoned.

Michael listened to what he had to say. He knew St. John had been a good operative but was just finding out how good he was at reading situations. He thought it must run in the family. He was pleased they had brought him into the Firm.

Dom had been listening the whole time without saying a word. Finally he spoke up. "So how are we going to get him out of there?"

"I know one thing for sure. We need Cait." St. John replied.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

St. John and Dom were standing on the porch of the O'Shannessy home. Cait's Sister Erin had answered the door and went to find her. She offered them to come in but they said they would rather stay out on the porch. Dom was looking out on the ranch thinking about the last time he and String were here. Cait's family had invited them for Easter dinner. Dom liked her family. They made them feel welcome and it was a wonderful weekend. Dom's thoughts were broken by the sound of the screen door squeaking.

Cait stood in front of them. She was happy to see them but seemed apprehensive. "Guy's what's wrong? Where's String?"

"Cait, take a walk with us." Dom said as he took her arm and led her from the house to the horse barn. When they were far enough from the house Cait couldn't take any more, she felt her legs go weak.

"If he's dead just say it." Her breathing was heavy and tears were forming in her eyes.

St. John reached for her. "He's not dead but he is in trouble and we need your help. Is there some place we can talk?"

Cait didn't answer. She just nodded and led them to the pool house where they would not be interrupted. It was where Dom and String had stayed during their visit. It was a nice size room with two beds and a bath. The family used it often when guest came to stay.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Without saying a word Cait let Dom and St. John explain the events that led up to them arriving at the ranch "I hate that we are coming to you like this seein as your wedding is in three weeks." Dom apologized.

Cait stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "I know my leaving was sudden and without much of an explanation but one thing I was sure of and that was that you guys knew how much I loved you. Nothing in this world could stop me from going with you."

Dom took her in his arms and held her. "I know you love him Cait and I'm sorry I said what I did. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Cait pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's the plan?"

St. John pulled out a map and the layout to a compound. "We know exactly where he is. This place is not as heavily guarded as we thought. They keep him in this shack. St. John pointed to it on the layout. There is a wooded area about two miles west of it. It's a perfect place to land the Lady and will provide us cover. Cait you and Dom will stay behind on stand by while I go in and get String. When he is out and we are clear I will contact you. If I'm caught you can come in and get us. They are not that well-organized. The first time I descended on them they didn't know how to defend themselves. I think if we surprise them again we will get the same reaction. Any questions?"

"I have one." She said raising a finger as if to make a point. "If you caught them off guard how is it that String was not able to get out? Cait asked.

St. John did not immediately answer her and Dom spoke up. "Because Roan had a chance to shoot the guy that had a gun on String and she didn't. She left him to save herself. That's why."

Dom and St. John were not expecting Cait's reply."She was scared Dom. People do things they normally wouldn't do under stressful situations. This was not something that normal people do every day. I'm sure she wishes she had it to do all over again. No matter what, she does have feelings for String and I imagine she is worried now. If something happens to him she'll have to carry that with her the rest of her life. That would be punishment enough."

Dom opened his mouth to argue the point with her but thought better of it. If Cait was a forgiving person then she was all the better for it. Right now the only thing that mattered was getting String back alive and unharmed.

"When do we leave?" Cait asked turning to St. John.

"I was thinking now if that's possible. I figure we will get there right after dark and scout the place out and wait until they all turn in for the night."

"OK, I will need to talk with my sister. I will have to come up with a reason as to why I am leaving with you. I'll bring you both something to eat. It looks like you haven't eaten since this happened. Give me an hour. Till then why don't you both lie down and try to rest. With that she gave each of them a kiss on the check. "I love you guys, you know that right?'

Cait walked back to the House. She had to think fast. Her mom and dad were away for the evening. Erin was the only one home and would want to know what was going on

"Cait, why don't they come in? I would like to meet Strings brother."

"Erin, I'm going to ask something of you and you need to trust me."

"Yes, I'm listening."

"I need to leave with Dom and St. John and I can't tell you where or why."

"This sounds serious Cait, I don't think I like the idea of you taking off like this and not knowing where."

"I can't tell you that. Just trust me that I need to do this. I will be back tomorrow night."

"And what am I supposed to tell Mom and Dad when they get home?"

"Just say I went to stay at Amy's. Tell them her boyfriend and her had another fight and she wanted to talk. I don't know you can think of something, after all you were the one that always had a story as to where you were when you should have been home. Please Erin, this is important."

"I don't like this but I guess I can cover for you. You think you will ever tell me what this is about?"

"Yeah, maybe when we're old and gray sitting out on the porch watching our grandchildren play."

Cait raided the refrigerator grabbing what she could. She packed some bottled water for them and a change of clothes for her. She hadn't had time to think. She didn't want to. The thought of String being held at the compound and knowing that these men had killed others involved in this mission was more than she could handle emotionally. She had to keep it together for String. He needed her thinking clearly. "Tom" She thought, "How am I going to explain this to him?" She did not want to start her marriage out with lies. She had told him about the Firm but nothing about Airwolf. It wasn't because she didn't trust him. It was classified information and the less he knew the safer he would be. She would have to think about this later. Right now time was not on their side.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait took the engineer's seat and Dom the pilots. It had been over two months since her last flight. She missed it. These were not the circumstances she imagined flying her again under. All three were silent. Cait could tell that Dom was worried. If he lost String it would kill him. She was not aware of how much pain her leaving had already cost him. St. John seemed the calmest of them all. He always was. She guessed that came from six years of undercover work. She trusted St. John and his abilities. She could not think of two better people to recue String than them.

"We're here" Dom announced.

They landed at the predetermined spot. The sun had been down a few hours. They had several hours to wait. Cait set up camp and put on some coffee. They had completed a sweep of the compound and the surrounding area. Pulling out the maps and layout of the compound St. John sat down on one of the small collapsible seats they carried. "Let's go over this again."

It was quiet, too quiet for all of them. It was almost eerie. "Do you guys think he is ok?" Cait asked not looking up at them.

"Yeah, I do." St. John replied. "The scan showed someone walking around the shack he's in. He started moving as we were overhead. I know he heard us. He knows we're here."

"And if I know him he is already making plans." Dom spoke up.

"We also know the plane is sitting there on the runway by the compound." St. John said. "This tells us that they still don't have a buyer. They need String alive at least until it's sold."

"What should we do about the plane?" Cait asked. "We can't just let them keep it."

"We may have to blow it up." St. John replied.

St. John pulled out a folder that contained information Michael had gathered that he thought would be helpful.

"Who's that?" Cait pointed to a picture of a man.

"He's the planes designer Jim Harkins that has been missing." It says here that he was in deep financial trouble. His wife left him over it. Something else interesting, he has spent a lot of time working in Iraq and speaks Arabic." St. John stood up throwing the folder down. "Hell this guy should have thrown up red flags to everyone involved. How did the Firm not see this? Because of their incompetence String is in this situation. This was simple intelligence work. They just didn't want to see it."

Cait walked over putting her hand on his shoulder."Sinj, we will get him out. I know that in my heart."

Taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze he said "Time to get moving."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAV

St. John started walking the two miles to the compound. Dom and Cait were to give him fifteen minutes until they took to the air.

String sat on the cot with his head in his hands. He was cold, tired and hungry. He was sore from being punched and thrown around the past two days. He just needed to wait a little longer. He knew Dom and Sinj would wait until the men retired for the night. Dom would be above and able to tell how many guards were on duty and where they were.

The cartel was not able to get any information out of him unless he wanted them to. He led them to believe that he was working for a government agency on behalf of the company that had developed the plane, This Company was using the government to fund the mission to return the plane and he worked for whoever paid him the highest. They believed he was well connected after seeing Airwolf.

"Dom, can you hear me?" St. John called.

"Loud and clear, we can see you as well. There are two guards straight ahead of you about twenty yards out. After you get through them there is one more right before you get to the shack. "

"How many at the shack?"

"Hold on. Cait what do we have at the shack?" Cait was watching the screen making sure she had the correct coördinates and distance.

"Looks like two more at the shack. One in front and one in back. I'm not picking up any chatter."

St. John headed straight for the first set of guards. He waited until they walked far enough away from each other purposely stepping on a twig to attract the attention of the closest one to him. He took the bait. Crouching down he waited until the man was in front of him unaware he only had seconds to live. "Snap" the man's neck was broken as St. John eased him down to the ground. He waited patiently for the other man to come looking for the missing guard. It didn't take long. Once again St. John heard the sickening sound of a neck being broken. This was the part of being an operative he didn't miss.

String stood up. He knew that the Lady was close. He could hear her hum. He stood by the door listening for St. John.

The other guard ahead was an easy target as well. He thought to himself they were not expecting a rescue. Either they were arrogant or stupid or maybe a little bit of both. Approaching the shack he paused to think which guard to take out first. The back he reasoned. That way he wouldn't be detected from anyone that could be out in the compound. Heading to the back he surprised the guard but before he did the man let out a shout that was just loud enough to attract the other guard. As he was silencing the guard he looked up to see the other one almost on top of him. He pulled his knife but before he had a chance to use it he heard a thud as the man fell to the ground.

"What the hell took you so long?" String said holding his side.

"You ok? Looks like they beat you up some."

"I'll live. We better go. They'll be sending someone to relieve the guards in five minutes" String said looking at his watch."

St. John helped String move away from the shack to take cover behind some bushes. Someone must have noticed that the guard in front was missing. There was a commotion as several men came running out of a barracks. Cait hearing they were in trouble gave Dom the go ahead to descend.

Pulling a gun from his waist band St. John handed it to String. "Dom should be here any time now." He was careful not to mention Cait. Now was not the time to distract String. He would find out soon enough. As soon as they heard the Lady they made a break away from the compound. Dom and Cait were keeping the men occupied.

"Give me chain guns one and two." Dom ordered. Cait was already on it.

String and St. John hunched down watching the fire fight waiting for their chance to make a run for it and board Airwolf. Watching Dom maneuver String realized Dom was not operating Airwolf alone. "Who's with Dom?" He said hoping it was Cait but not wanting it to be because it would put her in danger.

"We don't have time for this." St. John yelled over the noise of the gun fire.

They both saw a window of opportunity to make a break for it. What they didn't see was the man who had circled around and had come up behind them. St. John turned to see him. "Move it String now." As they both took off running toward where Dom had just landed they heard shots being fired at them. St. John noticed that String was not keeping up with him. String normally was much faster then him. St. John thought maybe it was because of his injuries. Turning to check on him he saw he was gasping for breath. This time he was holding his side but blood covered his hand.

"String, you're hit." St. John put his arm around him leading support as they both headed toward the safety of Airwolf. Seeing them approach Cait got out to help. The gun fire had almost come to a complete halt. The remaining men were running for jeeps hoping to escape with their lives. As she watched as they approached someone caught her eye. She recognized him as the man in the picture.

"Dom isn't that Harkins?"

"Sure looks that way. Looks like he is heading for the plane."

As St. John and Sting got closer she could tell that String was shot. Running to them to see if she could help. "String, you're shot. How bad is it?" As she was trying to hold back the tears."

"It's not that bad, you need to get in."

Cait looked over in the direction of the Plane. Harkins was still moving in that direction. He was obviously not in good shape and very winded.

"Dom, take off without me." She shouted as she took off at a full sprint to the plane.

"Cait "String shouted. His heart was racing. "St. John stop her."

By the time St. John had helped String inside Cait was already on top of the man. They watched as she pulled him out of the door as he was just getting in the plane. He stood up and drew back his fist. He was not fast enough; Cait brought her knee up effectively ending the fight. She rolled him away from the plane and got in.

"For the Love of God." Dom exclaimed. "What is she thinking?"

"I don't know but we had all better get moving. I am showing heavy artillery coming in and we don't have time to get Cait back in here. We have four Bell CH-146 Griffon's and their loaded. I'm going to radio her and tell her to get in the air. We can protect her until she takes off. They won't be able to catch her after that.

String was frantic. It was hard for him to sit there bleeding all over the place doing nothing. "Sinj" he said his breathing labored. "Don't let her die." He couldn't hold on any longer and passed out.

Once in the plane Cait quickly started the engine. It was a nicely designed plane. Without a preflight check she had no idea how safe it was . She was so caught up in the moment that she just realized the risk she had just taken. Too late to turn back now. She would have to see this through. Turning the plane and pointing north she started down the runway. In the moon light she was able to size up the runway. Too short she said to herself but I can do it. She advanced the thrust levers to takeoff thrust and headed down the runway picking up speed.

St. John had found her frequency. "Cait, can you hear me."

"I hear you. Is String ok?"

"Cait listen to me you need to get out of there. We have four armed choppers over head now. Go while we cover you."

"Before St. John could say anything else a missile was heading toward Cait. Dom hit the tubos cutting in between the missile and its intended target. The heat seeking missile taking the bait latched on to Airwolf. Cutting the turbos she dropped back as Dom pulled up, the missile taking out a building in the compound. Dom turned to see Cait was climbing fast at a high rate of speed.

"That's my girl" He said as he watched her move further away.

"Dom we have the other three on us now."

Dom shot up quickly placing himself over the other three choppers. "I think were done fighting here he said as he called for tubos leaving the three pilots wondering where their opponent had disappeared to.

Dom quickly caught up to Cait. St. John made radio contact. "Cait we are right above you now. We will escort you over the border. Then we need to get String to the hospital."

"Go now" She pleaded. "I will be fine. I will meet you there after I take the plane to the Firms airfield. Please."

"There is no way in hell we are going to leave you. Before String passed out he made me promise to keep you safe and by God that's what I'm going to do."

"He passed out! What are his vitals?' She asked with panic in her voice.

"He's holding his own. His blood pressure is low but steady. We are twenty minutes from the border. We will leave you there."

"There's no way I can talk you in to going now is there?"

"No" Dom cut in. I already have String shot. I don't need anything happening to you."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait arrived at the Firm where she was escorted to the medical facilities. She was taken to a waiting room where Dom, St. John and Michael were all waiting.

"How is he" she said afraid to hear the answer.

"Dom walked over to hug her. "Doc said he is doing well. They just removed the bullet. There was no damage to any organs and the bleeding was stopped. He is just going to be very pissed off for the next two weeks. They said his recovery will be quick but not quick enough for him. Cait grinned. That was exactly how he would take being laid up for a few days, pissed off.

"Cait" Michael said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe you brought that plane in. Stupid move on your part but I am relieved to have it in our hands."

"Yeah, about that young lady." Dom interrupted. "I otta warm your butt up for pullin a stunt like that. You had me scared half to death when you took off like that. But I gotta say good flyin kid."

"The flying wasn't half as good as watching her take out Harkins. St. John said as he watched her checks blush red with embarrassment.

"I know I didn't think that through very well but I just couldn't leave that plane there or watch Dom blow it up."

"I know what it was." Dom said with a chuckle. "You just miss the excitement around here."

"Nah, my days of adventures are over, speaking of which I need to get home. I already don't know how I am going to explain to my family and Tom why I left. Michael do you think I could get a lift now?"

"Sure Cait, I can have you on a jet in a half hour or less. I'll go make the arrangements now while you say your goodbyes."

Dom looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. For some reason with the mission they had just been through and String still in surgery he had it in his mind that she would stay and forget this marriage business. "Cait, you going to leave us now?"

"I have to Dom. I really need to get back. Will you call me when String wakes up and tell me how he's doing?"

"Sure kid." Dom said casting his head down.

"Dom. don't look so sad. I will see you all in three weeks right? You are coming to the wedding?"

St. John moved towards her. Taking both her hands, "Cait, we wouldn't miss it for the world. See you in three weeks."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String woke to the sound of clatter outside his room from a nurse who had dropped a tray and was cleaning up the mess. He hurt all over. It took him a moment to remember what happened."Cait" he said out loud only he was not aware of it.

"She left last night String. How are you feeling" St. John asked

"Like I was beaten up every night for a week. Why did she leave?"

"She said she had to get back to her family."

"Not Tom?" He asked hopeful.

"If you're asking if the wedding is off the answer is no. She waited until they said you would be ok and Michael flew her back.

She was something else out there. I can see why you and Dom have come to trust her so much. I would have her watch my back any day. She's a far cry from Roan. Speaking of Roan you may want to know she went back to Maine to stay with her brother and his family for a while."

"That's for the best. Did she tell you what happened out there?"

"She didn't have to. I saw the whole thing. I know she left you hanging."

"String, I want you to know that leaving you there with those men with a gun to your head was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I guess I can relate now to how you felt when you had to leave me. I just want you to know that."

"Yeah, I know" String said as he slipped back into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Does Anyone Have A Ring

Cait hung up the phone. Dom had just given her an update on String's condition. She said a silent prayer thanking God that he was ok. She did not have as much explaining to do when she had returned as she thought she would. Erin had done a fine job covering for her. Tom as it turns out was on border patrol that day. He was not in the habit of calling her when on patrol so he was not even aware she had been gone. She felt guilty keeping secrets from him. The wedding was in two short weeks. She would officially be married. She was happy with Tom or at least she had convinced herself of that until she left to rescue String. Now all the feelings she had worked so hard to rid herself of were flooding back. When she saw String approach Airwolf that night her heart began to race. She wanted to grab him and never let go. She knew she was doing the right thing by leaving. One of them had to be strong enough to make the move. She felt her being there caused String to be conflicted about his feelings. He loved her but was not in love with her. This had to be hard on him, knowing that she loved him but he was unable to return the feelings. He did the only thing he knew how to do, push her away. He was good at it since he had a lot of practice doing this most of his life. If she would have stayed they both would have been miserable.

"Hey what are you so deep in thought about?" Tom said as he stepped onto the porch sitting down in the swing beside her.

"Oh I was just thinking about my life in California."

"You're not sorry you left are you?"

"No, no, I was just thinking about the people I left there. They meant a lot to me."

"After we're married why don't you take some time and go back for a visit. I'll be in Columbia working with the DEA next month, maybe that would be a good time."

"I can't, this is a busy time of year for Dad and he will need me. But thanks for being so understanding." She reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I will see them at the wedding."

"So Dom did RSVP. Are they all coming or just Dom?" Tom asked, really only wanting to know if String would be there. He had been careful not ever letting on to Cait that he thought she had feelings for String.

"I'm not sure at this point. You know it might not be possible for them to all be gone at the same time." The truth was Cait was not sure if String was coming. Dom didn't bring it up when they spoke so she left it alone. Most likely she thought he would not be there.

"Tom, I have wanted to talk to you about your trip to Columbia. I'm a little worried about it. The cartels over there are a lot more ruthless than what you are used to dealing with here. Plus you'll be working with law enforcement that you can't trust." I think we need to reconsider this trip."

"You know you're cute when you worry about me."

"I'm serious Tom; I have a bad feeling about you going."

Tom put his arm around her pulling her close." I just got you back after ten years, I'm not about to leave you now. I'll be fine."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"What are you doing here? I thought the doctor said you should wait another week before flying."

"Dom I'm fine. He said I should wait, he didn't say I had to." String picked up the empty coffee pot rolling his eyes letting Dom know that this not making coffee thing was getting old. Starting a pot he glanced down at Cait's wedding invitation. This did not escape Dom's attention.

"The wedding is in a week ya know. You haven't answered me if you are going or not."

"Not" Was Strings reply.

"Sometimes String you really disappoint me, ya know that. If St. John and I can go watch her marry a man that's not right for her then so can you. She really wanted us all to be there. This isn't about us. It is her big day and by God you're not going to let her down if I have to drag you there. You wanted her gone now you can see this through to the end." With that Dom stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Stepping into the office St. John poured himself a cup of coffee. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Dom just doesn't understand why I don't want to go to the wedding is all. And if you are going to start in on me….."

St. John cut him off. "String; I don't blame you. I understand why you don't want to go. Hell I'm not in love with her and I am going to have a hard time being there. You do what you feel is right. Dom will get over it.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

As always when String had something he needed to work through he would find himself at the lair. Driving up in the Jeep he took his sunglasses off putting them in his jacket. He sat there for a few minutes thinking about the first time he brought Cait here. Now that he thought about it he realized how trusting she had to be with him to be blind folded and then shown a top-secret war machine.

Climbing into the cock pit felt good. Taking her up and out of the lair felt even better. Hitting the turbos he left all his thoughts back at the lair. For now he just wanted to be free from feeling anything. He was only in the air for a few minutes when Michael came on the monitor.

"I thought I might find you here."

"You a mind reader now Michael?"

"No, I spoke with Dom; he said you two had gotten into it over Cait's wedding so it stood to reason you would take the Lady for a spin."

"So then, you knew I was flying her and you called anyway. What do you want?"

"I wanted to fill you in on some details I have from the last mission. If you could come by sometime today I would appreciate it. I am tired of being made to come to you."

"Whatever" String said as he cut the communications.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Thank you for gracing me with your presence Hawk. You're a hard man to get hold of these days. Is that by choice?" Michael handed String a manila folder.

"Can you or St. John identify the man who Cait prevented from taking the plane as Harkins? We have not been able to locate him. With his knowledge he is just as dangerous to us now as he was then."

"I only saw him from a distance and I wasn't exactly focused. Dom said he and Cait both believed it was Harkins. Michael you could have asked Dom or St. John this. What is the real reason you wanted me here?"

"OK you caught me. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you left the hospital. I wanted to see what kind of frame of mind you're in."

"Because I was shot or because Cait is getting married?" String got up to leave. Michael moved to block him.

"You win, maybe it's none of my business but despite what Dom thinks I do care what happens to you and not just because you are invaluable to me. I think of you as a friend. And yes to answer your question it's because Cait's getting married."

String eased up and let the tension in his jaw go. "No I'm not fine with Cait getting married but I will get over it if that is what you want to know."

"Marella and I are going to the wedding can we expect to see you there?"

"That was the reason I was flying the lady. I wasn't sure if I should."

"For Cait's sake or yours?"

"Mine"

"What conclusion did you come to?"

"Let's just say you will have to kiss the bride for me." With that String left Michaels office.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was getting nervous, two more days until the wedding. She was packing a few things for her honeymoon. Tom would be leaving for Columbia in six days. She was not happy that the trip with the DEA was moved up and left them with only a few days for a honeymoon. She did not want him to leave. They still disagreed about him going on such a dangerous assignment.

"Need any help?" Maggie O'Shannessy asked as she walked into Cait's room.

"No, I think I have just about everything done. My dress was picked up and hanging in your sewing room and I am all packed. One thing you can do for me Mom."

"What's that dear?'

"Tom will be Dad's son in-law in two days, do you think you could get him to stop saying "idiot" under his breath every time Tom leaves the room?"

Maggie tried not to laugh. "I will talk to your father and see what I can do."

"Thank you, and while you're at it tell him to stop offering me money if I call the whole thing off." Maggie couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Patrick O'Shannessy was a handful but she loved him dearly and he made her laugh.

"Cait all we ever wanted for you was to be half as happy in marriage as your father and I are in ours. We just worry that Tom's not the man to make that happen."

"Mom, I am happy. Tom and I are you know…."

"Comfortable"

"Well yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I was hoping for a lot more for you like love."

Cait got up and started putting things away in her room. She was afraid her mom was finally going to ask the question."

"Are you in love with him?"

'I love him and he is good to me. What more could a girl want."

"A moody pilot from California." Maggie said as she left her room.

Cait was speechless. She had never discussed her feelings for String with anyone in her family. Was it that obvious that she loved him? Now she was feeling a little queasy. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of ice tea. Erin was sitting at the table going over the guest list.

"So Dom, St. John, Michael and Marella will be here for sure. Am I missing any of your other friends from California?"

Cait didn't want to admit it but she was disappointed that String was not coming. What was wrong with her? She was about to be married and she wanted to see String one last time. "I'm going for a ride. Tell mom I'll be back before dinner."

Cait saddled up her favorite horse and took off as fast as she could laying low to the horse she cleared the fence. She loved the feel of the wind in her face. Next to flying this was the best feeling in the world. And if she rode fast enough she believed she could outrun her feelings.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String woke up slowly. He did not want to get out of bed. In eight hours Cait would belong to another man. The pain he felt was almost as bad as when he lost St. John. How did he let things go this far. Looking at the clock he pulled the covers over his head. Even Tet seemed to be sad as if he knew she was never coming back. Sleep was the only way String could escape the pain, that and whiskey. Sleep didn't leave him with a headache.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

St. John had stayed at Dom's place. Michael was going to pick them up and head to the Firms airfield where they would all take a jet. "Dom can I have the shower now? It sounded like an Italian opera in there."

"So I like to sing in the shower. Is there any harm in that?"

"There is if you're the one that has to listen"

"You young people. You wouldn't know good singin if you heard it."

"Well I'm defiantly not hearing it now."

"You better get in the shower boy, Michael will be here in an hour."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAV

Maggie was running around making sure the BBQ was on and the chairs were being set up. Flowers were being delivered as Erin was directing the florist. Cait didn't want a big wedding. She wanted friends and family and everything kept simple. The guest list was quite large. Between Tom and Cait there would be over three hundred people and that was after they trimmed down the guest list The ranch was large enough to handle it.

"Erin you had better start getting ready." Maggie shouted to her. "It's two hours to go." Cait did not want a large wedding party so Erin was the only bride's maid. Cait had so many friends that if they all couldn't be in the wedding then it was best none of them were. Tom's brother would be his best man.

"I'm fine mom, just let me finish with the flowers first."

Cait sat in her room putting finishing touches to her hair and makeup. "You look beautiful pumpkin." Her dad said as he stood in the doorway.

"Thanks daddy, a girl still needs to hear that from her father.'

"You know if you want to change your mind about this marriage it's not too late."

"Dad, not again" Cait grinned.

"No Cait, I'm not kidding this time. I just want you to know that if this is not what you want I don't have a problem telling everyone to go home."

Cait hugged her dad. "Please go get ready. You are going to be walking me down the aisle in less than two hours but not looking like this."

Her father sighed then kissed her. He thought he had to give it one last try. He turned to leave.

"Daddy. I will be fine."

AVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Michael and Marella arrived in the Firms limo at Dom's house. "Dom you look handsome." Marella said smiling at Dom.

"Well seein as its Cait's big day I wanted to look my best."

The limo pulled up to the Firms airfield where there was a jet already waiting. Marella would normally fly them but today she did not want to do anything but enjoy the day so Michael had a pilot waiting with the plane. As they were approaching the plane they saw someone with their back to them with his arms crossed.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle Dom said. It's String."

String had been so deep in thought that he did not notice they had driven up.

Dom ran over pulling him into an uncomfortable bear hug. "Kid, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

String broke Dom's hold."Ok, I get it you're happy to see me." String was trying to put up a good front. He did not want to bring everyone down. Being unable to go back to sleep this morning he had laid there thinking about Cait. He had to see her one more time. The least he could do for her was to wish her a happy life and let her know that things were ok between them. It was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever do.

Most of the flight was spent reminiscing about Cait. Each one telling a favorite story. Michael told of the mission she came on to rescue him in Germany. Dom talked about the first time they saw Cait in the back of the pickup truck in Pope County. String let his mind wander back to that day in the Pope county jail. The first time he laid eyes on her he was attracted to her. And it was not just her looks. It was her honesty and loyalty. This conversation was becoming more and more painful. If he had this much trouble listening to stories about her how much harder was it going to be to watch her get married. He was now wishing he never came.

The plane landed on the landing strip of the O'Shannessy ranch. There were several other small planes already sitting there.

"Boy, it looks like everyone in Texas is here." Dom said.

Michael replied, "Her parents are well-respected around here and I hear her father knows everyone."

"You're not kidding, St. John said. Isn't that the Governor of Texas standing over there?"

"I thought her dad knew a lot of people, but the Governor!" Dom exclaimed.

Maggie spotting Dom ran over to greet them. "Dom, String" as she hugged them. "You must be St. John?" She said as she hugged him as well. "Cait has told me a lot about you. "That means you must be Michael and Marella?"

"It's nice to meet you." Michael said taking her hand. "You raised a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you. We think so as well. The wedding should start in half an hour. Why don't you all go to the bar at the pool and have a drink. I know I could use one right about now if I could. So if you'll excuse me I need to get things under way.

The others walked to the make shift bar for a quick drink before the wedding. String broke off from the group to take a walk.

'I guess I shouldn't have ridden him so hard about coming." Dom said regretting it. He knew this was breaking Strings heart.

"You think I should go after him?' St. John asked.

"No leave him be. I know him, right now he needs to be alone.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVVAVAVAVVAVAVAV

Cait was sitting at her dressing table adjusting her hair for the last time. She thought about what her father had said. He could easily tell everyone the wedding was off if she wanted him to. She did love Tom. Not in the way she loved String. She would never love any man that way again. Tom was the closest she would ever come. She was startled by a knock at the door."Come In."

"I know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding but I had to see you."

"Tom what are you doing here. We are getting married in fifteen minutes."

"Wow Cait, you look absolutely beautiful."

I wanted you to see me for the first time when I walked down the aisle. Why do you need to see me?

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to make sure that you really want to be married to me.

Cait started to speak but tom stopped her. "I know you love me. But I have always had the feeling that you love someone else and I am second choice."

"Why would you wait until our wedding day to tell me you feel this way? What am I supposed to say?"

"The truth, I think I deserve that much."

"We are getting married, now I said I love you and I don't know what more you want out of me." Cait continued fixing her hair.

"I would like for you to say you are in love with me. Can you do that?"

"Tom, I am not going to have this conversation with you right now. Please go down stairs and tell them we're ready."

"No Caitlin, I won't do that. I can't."

"You're scaring me. This can't be happening."

"One of us has to be strong enough to make the decision. If we go through with this we will both end up miserable."

Cait froze. Those were her exact words when she left California only this time she was on the receiving end of them. She never gave String a chance to say how he felt. She looked up to see Tom walk out the door.

String spotted Tom leaving the house. Maggie and Erin stopped him. As Tom was talking to them both women seemed upset. Erin ran to the house as Maggie started looking for her husband.

"Is everything Ok Mrs. O'Shannessy?"

"I may need your help String. I need to find Patrick and quick. Tom just told Cait he wasn't going through with the wedding."

"Did he say why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Me, why me?"

"He's not marrying her because he thinks she is in love with someone else."

Strings heart was beating so fast he thought Maggie could hear it. She's not getting married. It was if God had thought he had suffered enough heartache in his life and now he had been given a second chance with Catlin.

Maggie found Patrick. He was exchanging war stories with Dom while the others listened. String followed Maggie over to them.

"What do you mean he left." Patrick was furious that Tom had dumped his daughter at the altar but at the same time he seemed relieved.

"I had better go up and see if Cait is alright." Maggie said turning to leave. She was met by Erin standing behind her.

"Too late." Erin said. "She's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Dom replied.

"She told me she had to get out of here. I tried to stop her but you know if Cait sets her mind to something there is no talking to her."

Maggie was pacing back and forth. "What do we do now? I should probably let the guest know what is going on. They can stay and eat if they like. Heavens to Betsy, I forgot we have all this food and…"

"Maggie" Patrick put his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes. "It's going to be fine. I will take care of telling everyone." He then kissed the tip of her nose. His very touch seemed to calm her down.

String stopped Patrick as he turned to make the announcement. "Sir, with your permission I would like to marry Cait."

Dom was taking a sip of beer to calm his nerves and chocked as he heard String ask for Cait's hand in marriage. "Thank you God" he said as he raised his hands to heaven. Michael was standing with his mouth open, St. John was beaming. His brother had just taken his first step to true happiness.

"Son, do you love my daughter?'

"Yes Sir."

"Will you do everything in your power to make her happy?"

"Yes sir I will."

"Well seeing as I know she is in love with you I give you my Blessing."

"Now we just need to find her." Dom reminded the group."

Patrick taking String by the arm said, "I think I can help with that. You'll find her at the bunk house about a mile down the road. You can take one of the jeeps."

"How do you know she will be there?"

"Because since she was a little girl whenever anything was bothering her that is where I would find her."

String looked to Michael." I need a marriage license."

"Consider it done. Marella is already making a call.

String headed to the jeep as Maggie followed. "I just want you to know that I am glad you are going to be my son in-law. I know how much Cait loves you."

"We're not married yet, first I need to ask her and the answer may not be yes."

"Somehow String, I think you'll convince her. So go. I am going to let our guest know the wedding will be a little late."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String drove down a dirt road about a mile. He saw a jeep outside the bunk house. It sat in the middle of a grove of trees. As he walked toward it he could hear the sound of a stream that ran close to the house. Walking to the open door he saw Cait leaning against the wall with her arms crossed looking out an open window staring at the stream. The sun was peaking in as it surrounded her. She took his breath away. Even though she had been crying she made a beautiful bride. He did not want to announce his presence just yet. He wanted to take in the sight of her standing there unaware.

"You're beautiful, you know that."

Cait was startled to see String standing there. Her pulse quickened. He was the last person she expected to see. He was so handsome. He was wearing the suite he wore the night of the Frims dinner. She wiped the tears from her eyes. The last thing she needed was him feeling sorry for her. "I don't want to talk; I just want to be left alone." Cait started to walk to the door. String took a step sideways and blocked her.

"Not going to happen. I let you walk away before. I won't make that mistake again."

"There's nothing you can say to me that will make this ok. I finally decide to make a life for myself and the man I think I am going to spend the rest of my life with leaves me on my wedding day, I mean what's wrong with me that men seem to run the other way."

"Cait….."

"No String, I don't want to hear how I have my whole life ahead of me and there will be someone else and…."

Cait did not get a chance to finish her sentence. String grabbed her pulling her to the door, "Come on."

"Let go of me. I don't need you trying to rescue me from this. I'm not you're problem anymore." Breaking away from him she ran outside String right behind her. Before she got to the jeep he caught her. She took a swing at him. He ducked down putting her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." She screamed pounding her fist into his back.

"You're getting married" He said as he tried to balance her as she wiggled to break free.

"What are you going to do String, put a gun to his head and make him marry me?"

"Who said anything about Tom?"

"Well who else would I be marrying?"

"I was hoping it would be me."

When Cait stopped struggling String gently put her down facing him, he took her in his arms.

"What did you just say?"

"I was asking you to marry me?"

"Because you feel sorry for me?" Her eyes were searching his for the truth.

"No because you are the only woman who I have ever loved. It took losing you to give me the courage to admit it." Reaching down to her lips he lightly kissed her.

Cait felt her knees go weak. She had wanted to feel his lips and taste his kiss for so long. She was helpless at this point. He could have asked her anything at this moment and she would have agreed.

"Well?" He said finally breaking the kiss. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" She answered softly

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Cait and String drove up to the ranch. She was surprised to see that everyone was still there except for Tom's family. Erin ran up to Wisk her out of the jeep. "Come on we need to get you inside and presentable."

"I don't understand." Cait said looking confused.

"Cait when I said I wanted to marry you I meant now"

"But how can we? We need a marriage license."

Michael walked up to Cait."I have that covered." As he kissed her. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Come on, let's get you inside and fix your face. Marella would you like to give me a hand?" Erin asked.

Dom and St. John took String by the arm leading him to the pool house to wait on Cait. "You nervous kid?' Dom asked with a smirk winking at him. "You need me to have a father son talk with you?" Dom was now laughing along with St. John.

"No I think I can manage from here."

"Seriously Son, I am happy for you. Now maybe I get some grandbabies

.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Everyone by now had been informed of what happened and were seated all eyes waiting for the bride to appear. St. John was Strings best man and Dom was seated where the parents of the groom would be along with Michael and Marella. String stood looking down the aisle. He couldn't wait for Cait. The half hour they had now been separated was too long. He never wanted to be away from her again. The music started. Erin made her way down to where String was waiting. Then was Cait's cue, everyone rose.

It was if String were seeing her for the first time in her dress. A rare smile crossed his face. She was going to be his.

Standing facing each other as the minister spoke Cait could not believe this was real. An hour ago she was left at the altar by a man she was not in love with. Now she was here marrying the only man she could love.

Cait had chosen the wedding vows that her mother and father had used.

The minister turned to String.

Stringfellow ,do you take Catlin, to be your friend, your lover, the mother of your children and your wife. In times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. Do you promise to cherish and respect Her, to care and protect, to comfort and encourage , and stay with Her, for all eternity.

"I do" He said as he fought back the tears.

"The ring please." The minister instructed. The ring, they had forgotten about the rings. The minster started laughing as did everyone else. Stepping out the minister addressed the guest.

"Does anyone have a ring?"

Erin quickly took off her Irish Claddagh ring handing it to String.

Dom stood up walking toward Cait. He pulled his pinky ring off handing it to her. Looking at String he said "I want this back" as he winked at him.

"Now String you may place the ring on her finger."

Catlin ,do you take Stringfellow, to be your friend, your lover, the father of your children and your husband. In times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. Do you promise to cherish and respect Him, to care and protect, to comfort and encourage , and stay with Him, for all eternity.

"I do "She said taking his eyes with hers holding him in the moment.

"Cait you may place the Ring on his finger.

"What God has joined together let no man put asunder"

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Hawke." "You may kiss the bride."

String took Cait in his arms. Neither one of them seemed to be aware of anyone else. Cait closed her eyes as she felt her whole body shake at his touch. String could feel her body tremble. If one kiss could do this to her then he could not wait for their wedding night.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The music was playing and there was plenty of BBQ and good food. Cait and String went through the ritual of the wedding pictures. They sat at the bride and grooms table with their family and friends as new family and friend were introduced to String. They cut the cake and shared a piece.

It was getting late when Maggie suddenly realized they had nowhere to go for a honeymoon. "I guess we could try to get you a hotel room for the night. I'm sure you don't want to stay in the pool house?"

"I think I have this covered." Michael said placing a hand on Strings shoulder. I've told our pilot to take you anywhere you want to go. So when you're ready just let him know. I have another plane coming for the rest of us."

Cait kissed Michael. "Thanks Michael for everything."

"No need to thank me. I have ulterior motives for helping out. You see I prefer Hawke when you're around, He is much easier to deal with."

Cait turned to String. "I guess I should go change now. Why don't you be thinking of where we can go."

String taking her by the arm led her away so no one would hear what he had to say. "I was kind of hoping you would stay in your dress until we get to where we are going."

Cait looked confused.

"I wanted to take your dress off."

Cait blushed. "I think that can be arranged. I'm already packed so we can leave now if you like."

"I like" he said with a mischievous grin.

Cait's luggage was on the plane. She said her goodbyes. The last tradition was to throw the bouquet. Turning to face the group of women that stood before her she looked around. She thought "she sure isn't going to make this easy on me standing off out of the way. Here goes." Turning back around and taking careful aim Cait released the bouquet landing straight in Marella's lap. String laughed at the look on Michael's face. It was priceless.

Dom and St. John walked them to the plane. "You know I love you both" St. John said giving String a hug and Cait a kiss. "Same goes for me." Dom said pulling them both in for a hug. "Now get going."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

It was very quiet on the plane. They were alone at last.

"Happy Cait?"

"I never knew anyone could be this happy. It's not even a word that can describe how I feel. So where are we going?'

"You'll See." He said with a wink.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: There's No Place Like Home

Cait looked out the window of the jet and recognized they were landing at the Van Nuys Airport. She was happy to see this was going to be their destination. She was hoping their honeymoon would be at the cabin. She had stayed at the cabin many times over the past year and a half but never as one of Strings love interest. She laughed to herself. They had skipped a lot of steps along the way including dating. Here they were married and they had never even been out on a date. Nothing about their life or relationship was typical. Her family knew very little about the life she led here or the man she had just married. There was a lot they would need to work out. It was not going to be easy for either one of them. Being married to a man who was considered the best chopper pilot around not to mention one of a handful that could fly Airwolf with her included in that handful. She knew he would want children. They had talked about it before. He had said that if he ever did get married he would want a couple of kids. She thought about how complicated their lives would be not to mention the security issues. And to compound things there was his over protectiveness. All this could be sorted out later. Right now she wanted to enjoy every moment of this.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Cait laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. "You're kidding right?"

AVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String landed the Santini chopper on the dock. He was helping Cait out trying to be careful of her dress. Tet was there to greet them happy to see Cait again. To String, Cait seemed a little nervous. He hoped it wasn't because of him. They had known each other for over a year and had been good friends. They were about to know each other in a different way, a very intimate way. Because of Airwolf they had been through more trouble together then most married couples had in a life time. If they could weather that they could conquer any problems a normal married couple would have. He thought about all the women he had brought up to his cabin. This time he wanted the night to be special. With the others he only wanted them to help him occupy the night. This woman would occupy his life.

Stopping at the cabin door String put down Cait's luggage.

"Don't tell me you are an old-fashioned guy and you want to carry me across the threshold?"

"You're damn right" he said as he swept her off her feet making Cait giggle out loud.

Stepping inside Cait found it warm and inviting. She was surprised to see a nice fire going in the fireplace and upstairs in the loft as well. He was surprising her at how romantic he could be.

"I know your good but how did you manage to have a fire all ready for us?"

"I called one of my fishing buddies and asked him to get the place ready. He also brought us some groceries since I don't plan on leaving or being interrupted for the next several days."

"Several, so you're planning on keeping me here all to yourself that long huh?"

String could not keep from touching her any longer. He pulled her into his arms kissing her in a way that told her she was where she should be. Pulling them apart leaving her breathless he said "Stay right here" as he ran upstairs to the loft. After just a minute he ran back down to her. Taking her by the hand he led her to the fireplace.

"Cait I have something to ask you" He said as he got down on one knee. Taking her hand and placing the most beautiful platinum ring with a dazzling diamond she had ever seen on her finger he said,"will you marry me?"

Cait began to cry. How many more ways was he going to totally surprise her. She knew there was a lot of depth to him but she was learning there was a lot more to Stringfellow Hawke then she knew.

"String, this is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. And to answer your question, I already married you."

"I know, but I missed out on asking you so I wanted to do it right." He was pleased she loved the ring.

"Wait, how on earth did you get a ring this quick? Don't tell me you had your fishing buddy pick one up? This is not the kind of ring you get from just anywhere."

"I bought it a month after you left. I was planning on coming after you and bringing you home."

Cait looked down at the ring on her finger. "What stopped you?"

"Before I had the chance you had announced your engagement."

String stood quietly looking into her eyes for a moment. Both of them reflecting on what could have been. "None of that matters now." String said as he kissed her lightly on the lips until he worked his way to passionate kisses, Cait returning the same passion in hers. String was going to take this slow. He wanted to get to know every inch of her. He could feel her body tremble as she had when he kissed her after their vows. He moved to the curve of her neck. She responded with a shudder that she was unable to control. Without saying a word he picked her up and continued up the stairs never breaking contact with her eyes. Communicating his love without a single word. They stood by the bed. As String continued to kiss her, he reached back and slowly unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor helping her to step out of it. His eyes were pleased with the sight of her. She had on a sexy ivory bra with matching panties that accented her beautiful body. Her stockings were ivory with lace at the top of the band that held them in place. Stepping back he just wanted to look at her. He then quickly took off his shirt and shoes. She shifted her eyes down. If he didn't know any better he would think she was embarrassed. Taking a step to her he began kissing her lowering her onto the bed. He took the kisses lower until he reached her breast. He had imagined that she would be perfect and he was right. He could wait no longer and removed his pants. The brief time it took him was too long for Cait. As soon as he had removed his body from her she missed the intimate contact. Reaching back he undid her bra. Cait stopped responding as her trembling increased. He stopped.

"String, I need to tell you something."

String moved from her helping her to sit up so she could talk. "What is it baby?"

"I'm embarrassed to tell you but you're about to find out."

String was starting to get worried. "What could be wrong?" He thought.

"Cait there is nothing you can't tell me. Take your time."

"This will be the first time for me." Her cheeks were flushed.

He was a little shocked. He knew Cait had high standards and morals and could believe she hadn't been with other men but he had assumed that she had been with Tom. All kinds of emotion were going through him. A slow grin came to his lips. He couldn't be happier that he would be her first and if he had his way her last. This night couldn't get any better.

"What about Tom? Were you two never together?"

"No, it was his decision. He wanted to show me that he could wait. He still felt guilty over sleeping with someone else when we were together. He thought this would help make it right."

Taking her in his arms he started making love to her, real love, "Cait you're safe with me."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait lay in Strings arms watching the logs in the fireplace burning with the same intensity that they had just shared. "That was nothing like I imagined." She said as she shifted to look at him.

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

"Oh it is in a good way. This was nothing like I have ever heard my girlfriends talk about. Either they understated their sex life or you are just that good."

"Rolling on top of her he said "I'm just that good."

String woke in the middle of the night to find Cait missing from their bed. He got up looking in the bathroom. As he was walking back he looked out the bedroom window. The moon was high in the sky and shinning bright. He could see Cait sitting on the dock with Tet by her side. Pulling on a pair of jeans he headed out.

"Are you ok?" He said sitting down beside her. She had on nothing but her panties and the sweater of hers that he had kept in the chair by the bed. "Even in that she was beautiful" he thought. "Yeah, I was just thinking about a certain night that the moon looked just like this when I was in Texas. It made me miss you and the cabin. String, did you love Roan?"

He knew they would eventually have to discuss all that had taken place between them; He just didn't think it would be on their wedding night. But if this is what it would take so they could move on he was willing to do whatever it took.

"No, I didn't love her. I meant what I said at the ranch. I have never loved anyone until you. Some women I thought I loved others I was attracted to. Roan I used to distance myself from you. For that I'm sorry."

"Dom told me about Zeus. I know you didn't betray me like I thought you did. I am so sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain." Reaching up she gently caressed his cheek. I'm sorry I slapped you that night. It took everything I had not to call you when I got home."

"I was at your house that night."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I felt I had hurt you one time too many and that you wouldn't listen to what I had to say. Cait, I need to ask you something as well. Did you love Tom?"

Cait paused, not because she had to think about the answer but because she had forgotten about him since they arrived at the cabin. She was feeling guilty for hurting him.

"I guess I can't be angry with what you did with Roan. In some ways I did the same with Tom. I thought if I fell in love with someone else I could forget you and move on. I worked hard to convince myself that I loved him, which I did, I was just not in love with him. As it turns out he already knew that."

She moved closer to him so she could lean her head on his chest. "I guess we were both being stubborn." Looking down her eyes landed on the scar on his side form the gunshot. She lightly touched it as String flinched.

"Does it hurt?" She asked concerned.

"No it's just a little sensitive. It healed so well that I sometimes forget it's there."

"I had dreams you know for days when I went back home after you were rescued. I would wake up screaming your name. I dreamed that you died right in front of me when you were shot. I would try to run to you and Dom and St. John would hold me back. They would pull me into the Lady and take off as I watched your body get further away until I could no longer see you. I think that's how my mom figured out I was in love with you. Several nights she heard my cries and came in to wake me up."

String pulled her closer so she could feel that he was there and not going anywhere. "You gave me quite a scare as well."

"You mean almost getting married?"

"That too but that's not what I'm talking about." He said giving her a stern look. "Cait promise me you will never do anything as reckless again as taking that plane back to the Firm."

Cait could see the fear in his eyes. She hadn't really realized how dangerous what she did was until it was too late. "I'll make a deal with you. We will both run dangerous missions by each other before we do them."

"I'm serious Cait. Other than not being able to find St. John when I went to rescue him have I felt that much panic as when I saw you take off for that plane."

"I promise." She said softly.

Helping her up, "It's getting cold out here. I'd better get you back in so I can get you warm." He said with a grin raising one eyebrow.

"I meant to ask you. How did my sweater get here? I could have sworn I packed it. I looked everywhere for it."

String was now the one that looked embarrassed. "The day we got the letter saying you had left I went to your place to see if you were really gone. I sat in your room for a while. I always loved you in that sweater and wanted something that would remind me of you."

Reaching up to kiss him she said "You know you are just a big softy."

"Don't tell anyone that. I will just deny it."

Stopping at the cabin door he pulled her in for a kiss. "You know what the best part of all this is?"

"No, what?" She said as she was placing kisses all over his chest."

"Well besides this" being slightly distracted by her kisses. "I don't have to hide my feelings anymore. I can do this when ever I want." Picking her up he carried her a second time that night up to the loft.

THE END


End file.
